Let it be love
by The wizarding world of HP
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella, je suis un vampire et j'appartiens au clan des Volturi. Mon grand amour s'appelle Edward, et il appartient au clan des Cullen, notre pire ennemi. Notre amour est impossible, mais il repousse chaque jour ses limites.
1. Prologue

**Salut chers Twilighters !**

**Après mûre réflexion j'ai décidé de publier ma fiction sur ce site.**

**Il s'agit d'un autre Facination, inspiré en partie de Roméo & Juliette.**

**Je ne suis pas bonne pour les résumés, alors la meilleure façon de tout connaître est de le voir par vous-même. J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira.**

Nos regards se croisèrent. C'était impossible. Je devais rêver. Bien que cela ne me fût plus possible. Mais pourtant il était bien là, en chair et en os. Plus séduisant que jamais. La stupeur se lisait sur ses traits. Sur toutes les universités existant aux Etats-Unis, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne étudier dans celle-ci ? En regardant son visage, je devinais déjà ce qui allait se produire.

Nous retomberions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous vivrions notre relation en nous cachant comme nous pourrions.

Nous serions encore une fois découverts.

Nos familles nous sépareraient de nouveaux.

Et la souffrance de cette séparation- inévitable- apparaîtrait. Elle nous écraserait, nous rendrait malheureux à en mourir. La seule et unique raison de notre existence se résumerait à l'espoir. L'espoir de se revoir un jour ou l'autre.

Je savais pertinemment que notre amour était défendu, que la décision la plus sage aurait été de partir en courant, et de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette université. De tirer un trait sur lui. De le chasser de ma mémoire, de l'oublier. Mais c'était impossible. J'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Je contemplais ses traits marmoréens. Il était resté le même, malgré le temps qui avait passé.

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage.

Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans.

Mon cœur chantait sa joie.  


Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans.

En cet instant, j'étais heureuse. Je venais de retrouver mon âme sœur. Il se rapprocha lentement de moi, mettant fin à la distance qui nous séparait et murmura « On m'a enfin rendu à toi, mon amour ». Et nos lèvres se touchèrent.

Je m'appelle Bella, je suis un vampire depuis quatre vingt-dix ans. J'appartiens au clan des Volturi.

Mon grand amour s'appelle Edward, c'est un vampire depuis tout juste un siècle. Il appartient au clan des Cullen.

Nos familles sont ennemies depuis près de deux cent ans.

Et pourtant, nous nous aimons.

Cet amour est impossible.

Mais il repousse chaque jour ses limites.

**Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me bombarder de plein de jolies reviews, et je mettrai ce soir ou demain le chapitre 1 qui est déjà écrit. **

**Je veux juste savoir si ça vaut la peine que je poste une suite ou pas!**

**Merci de m'avoir lue!!**

**Pauline**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Let it be love**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant en seulement une soirée.

taikeo: Merci pour le premier commentaire!

Edwardbella4E: Merci pour la review alors que tu avais déjà lu le prologue. Je t'adore, tout comme tes deux fictions. Mets vite la suite de celle que tu viens de créer s'il te plaît.

Solenn-la: Merci de me proposer ton aide pour les Volturi, je ferai peut-être appel à toi bientôt. En attendant, j'espère que le premier chapitre te plaira.

magalieee: Merci de m'avoir parlé des reviews anonymes, je ne savais même pas qu'elles étaient désactivées. Bah oui, parce que je ne comprend rien à fanfiction, alors je clique un peu partout pour voir où ça me mène. Je suis vraiment pas douée avec les ordinateurs... donc voici le chapitre 1, avec la rencontre entre Edward et Bella. J'espère que tu vas aimer!

Arya Destiny: Merci! C'est vrai que j'aime souvent comparer l'amour entre Bella et Edward à celui de Roméo & Juliette. Bonne lecture!

liz54210: Et voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review, très encourageante!

IrishGirl65: Merci pour ta review! Evidemment, j'écris au moins 10 fois moins bien que toi, alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue!

sev: En parlant de suicide...Je ne sais pas si Edward et Bella vivront heureux et ensemble pour l'éternité. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Merci de m'encourager!

dodie57: Eh bien voilà le premier chapitre! J'espère ne t'avoir pas fait trop attendre! Merci de me dire que mon prologue était génial, ça m'a fait super plaisir!

Sirius-05: Merci de te mettre à genoux juste pour que je poste le chapitre 1! Je ne sais pas encore comment va se finir l'histoire, mais j'espère quand même que tu ne vas pas te ruiner en mouchoirs! Et merci pour tous tes compliments et encouragements, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!

**Voilà, maintenant profit****ez du premier chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Londres, août 1968

La peur se reflétait sur le visage de ma victime. Son cœur battait si fort que j'étais capable de l'entendre. Je m'approchais lentement de son coup, prête à lui ôter la vie. Je n'eus pas le temps d'enfoncer mes dents dans sa chair, car je fus propulsée à deux mètres du sol. Je retombais sur mes pieds, prête à attaquer. Qui osait ainsi me voler mon repas ? Je n'avais pas peur de me battre, et ne demandais qu'à administrer une correction au maudit vampire qui s'était trouvé sur mon chemin. Je poussai un cri de surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui me faisait face. L'étonnement se lisait aussi sur ses traits.

-Bella ? C'est vraiment toi ?

-Parce que maintenant tu ne me reconnais plus, Edward ? Crachais-je d'un ton plein de mépris.

-J'ai peine à croire que tu te trouves bien là, en face de moi. Mais je suis heureux de te revoir Bella.

Un sourire triste s'épanouit sur ses traits. Me revoir lui faisait penser au passé, à tout ce que nous avions vécus ensemble. Et à tout ce qu'il avait laissé… Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Il fallait qu'il paie pour ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer, et pour la façon indigne dont il m'avait abandonnée.

-Tu oses me parler de la même façon qu'il y a 40 ans ? Comme si nous étions toujours amis et que tu ne m'avais quittée qu'hier ? Tu n'es plus mon ami Edward. Tout ça est du passé. Tu nous as trahis et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me dire au revoir ! Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à une vulgaire lettre ! As-tu seulement une idée de la peine que tu m'as causée ?! Tu étais mon seul ami et tu m'as abandonné lâchement, sans même te donner la peine de me donner une explication ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te frapper ! Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends l'occasion de me venger et elle se présente enfin ! Je ne vais pas te laisser t'échapper cette fois, Edward Anthony Masen !

La colère -que j'avais jusque là réussi à maîtriser- prit le dessus. Je me jetai sur Edward et m'apprêtai à lui assener un coup de poing en pleine figure. Ses réflexes, malheureusement, 

étaient toujours trop rapides pour moi et il retint mon bras avec une de ses mains. Je l'observais rageusement et m'apprêtais à contre-attaquer. Mais son expression me retint. Ses traits étaient déformés par le chagrin et le remord. Contempler ce visage angélique tordu par la douleur était intolérable, et je réussis à m'empêcher de le frapper de nouveau. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, ce fut à ce qu'Edward fit ensuite.

Il m'attira brusquement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe. Il m'enlaça et me murmura au creux de mon oreille :

-Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Sa voix était comme brisée, sûrement par ma faute. Ma colère retomba peu à peu, mais ne disparu pas pour autant. Les secondes passèrent, et je restai immobile, telle une statue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne le repoussais pas, car j'étais censée être en colère contre lui. Peut-être parce que, je devais me l'avouer, j'étais plus que bien nichée dans ses bras. Me vint alors à l'esprit que notre étreinte ne ressemblait pas à celles qui étaient amicales. On aurait plutôt dit un couple pendant un moment de tendresse. Je chassai vite cette pensée de mon esprit, Edward avait toujours été mon ami, point final. Je m'interdisais de penser à lui autrement. Cela aurait été d'autant plus hors propos qu'il comptait à présent parmi mes ennemis.

Le retrouver aujourd'hui me faisait revivre mes premières années en tant que vampire. J'avais été transformée en 1928, à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Aro, mon père, m'avait trouvée prometteuse car il n'arrivait pas à lire mes souvenirs et pensées. Il m'avait alors donné l'immortalité et m'avait intégré dans son clan : celui des Volturi. Quelques jours après ma « renaissance » je fis la connaissance d'Edward, un autre protégé d'Aro. Nous nous liâmes vite d'amitié et passâmes deux années ensemble. Etant un nouveau-né, mon côté sauvage et violent m'empêcha de me rendre compte de l'attachement que j'avais pour Edward et de ma dépendance à cette amitié qui me rendait fort heureuse. Je commençais à redevenir peu à peu moi-même lorsqu'Edward partit. Un matin, je me rendis dans sa chambre pour discuter de tout et de rien. A la place de trouver mon ami, je ne trouvais qu'une lettre. Courte, froide, évasive. Il m'expliquait qu'il avait besoin de changer d'air et quittait le clan des Volturi. Nous apprîmes par la suite qu'il avait rejoint celui des Cullen : notre pire ennemi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir perdu quelqu'un que l'on se rend réellement compte de l'attachement que l'on avait pour lui. Le départ précipité de mon seul et véritable ami me plongea dans un état de grande détresse. Aro craignit même que je ne veuille mettre fin à mes jours ou que je rejoigne Edward dans le camp adverse, et je fus donc l'objet d'une surveillance constante et agaçante. Les années passèrent, et jamais je n'eus une seule nouvelle de lui. Tout portait à croire qu'il m'avait oubliée. Je m'efforçais donc de faire de même, et continuais à vivre ma vie au beau milieu de ma famille. Il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir pour moi, mais jamais je ne l'oubliai tout à fait. Il avait laissé une marque trop profonde en moi, et jamais je ne réussis à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être notre amitié 

avait été très pure et nos sentiments d'une sincérité profonde. Même aujourd'hui, je n'avais toujours pas de réponse. Mais je savais néanmoins que le revoir aujourd'hui ne ferait que rouvrir une blessure cicatrisée, et que je souffrirai de nouveau.

Au bout d'un moment je me libérais de son étreinte, refusant de revivre tous mes souvenirs liés à lui. Tout cela était trop douloureux. Je finis par remarquer que la main d'Edward emprisonnait toujours mon poignet.

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir Edward, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas lâche.

Il relâcha mon bras et me demanda :

-Comment vas-tu Bella ?

-Très bien. Et toi, es-tu satisfait de ta nouvelle famille ? Tu as énormément déçu Aro, tu sais. Pendant quelques temps il n'a plus été le même. Il se sentait trahi. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

-Les Cullen sont adorables. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Et mon bonheur est complet depuis que je t'ai retrouvé.

-Mais ça ne durera pas Edward. Nos familles sont ennemies maintenant, donc je ne peux plus te parler. Et je suis sûre que je ne t'ai pas manqué du tout, sinon tu m'aurais donné de tes nouvelles.

-Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? Tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant plus de deux ans ! Jamais je n'aurai pu t'oublier.

Ces paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de me remplir de joie, elles ne firent que renforcer mon agacement. Parce qu'elles semblaient trop belles pour être vraies, et parce que mon estime pour Edward avait été perdue il y a bien longtemps. Elles ne pouvaient être sincères. Je le coupais sèchement :

-Arrête, Edward. Ce qui est fait est fait, tu n'y changeras rien.

-Je sais. Et ta colère est légitime, tu t'es sentie abandonnée et trahie par ma faute. Frappe-moi si ça te permet d'aller mieux. Je le mérite après tout.

-Non, ça n'ira pas jusque là. Je vais partir, et on ne se reverra jamais. Je chasserai cette entrevue de ma tête, et ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Adieu, Edward. J'ai été heureuse de te connaître.

J'osais croiser son regard. Grave erreur, ses prunelles ne reflétaient que le chagrin. Ma résolution failli vaciller. Mais comment était-il possible que ses yeux aient autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Je me détournais et quittais la ruelle à vitesse humaine, de façon à ne pas me faire remarquer par ceux-ci. Le trajet me paru durer une éternité, mais je parvins tout de même à 

ma voiture. Je ne pris pas la route qui menait à ma maison, mais celle qui me permettait de me rendre dans une immense forêt. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et de réfléchir. Je me garais sur le bas côté de la route, et m'enfonçais dans la pénombre. Le bruit des branches et des oiseaux était très apaisant, et faisait oublier l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante de la ville. Ayant l'éternité devant moi, je pris tout mon temps pour revivre mon entrevue avec Edward.

Il n'avait pas du tout changé, et ce malgré le temps qui avait passé. Entendre sa voix et respirer son odeur avaient eu pour seul bénéfice de me rappeler à quel point elles m'avaient manquées. Le revoir n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne chose, comme je m'y attendais. Mais par-dessus la tristesse, je ressentais la déception. Une partie de moi aurait voulu qu'il m'empêche de partir tout à l'heure. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tel. Cela devait prouver qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à moi. Inconsciemment, je m'étais remise à espérer que je lui avais bel et bien manqué durant toutes ces années, et cela avait encore été en vain. Une autre question me titillait. Pourquoi Edward et moi nous étions nous enlacés si longuement ? Peut-être avait-il agit ainsi par remords. C'était en tout cas ce qui semblait le plus probable. Et moi, comme une idiote, je ne l'avais pas repoussé. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à tout ça, sinon j'étais bien partie pour avoir une migraine. En admettant que ce soit possible pour une fille comme moi.

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe, fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer par les bruits de la nature. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour essayer de dormir, comme lorsque j'étais humaine. Une voix familière me fit immédiatement rouvrir les yeux.

**Et voilà, remarquez que mon chapitre est très long, surtout comparé à d'autres fictions! **

**Ma fiction marche bien sur mon blog, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il en sera de même pour ce site!**

**Le chapitre 2 est lui aussi écrit, alors si les reviews continuent à tomber, il arrivera très vite.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Let it be love**

**Oh mon dieu ! Tant de reviews en si peu de temps ! Je suis comblée ! **

**Voici donc le chapitre 2. Le chapitre 3 est lui aussi écrit, il sera donc aussi posté dans peu de temps.**

**Par contre après il faudra patienter parce que je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire le chapitre 4.**

**Beaucoup de personnes m'ont demandé l'adresse de mon blog, alors la voici :**

**bella-for-edward.**

Maintenant place aux remerciements.

Solenn-la : Désolée pour le bugg informatique, je ne m'en sors pas avec fanfiction. Merci de me l'avoir dit, sinon je ne l'aurai pas remarqué. Tu as visé juste dans tes hypothèses, bien vu ! Et voilà ma première question autour des Volturi. Jane et Alec sont-ils ensemble ? Parce que dans ma fiction ils sont en couple. Merci si tu veux bien me répondre.

dodie57 : Merci pour les encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

sev : J'adore quand on me complimente, alors merci ! Et oui, tu as raison , Bella a beaucoup souffert quand Edward est parti. On en parlera plus dans la suite de l'histoire.

Puky : Il ne s'agit nullement d'un chantage, je veux juste m'assurer que je ne perds pas mon temps à publier ma fiction sur ce site. Je n'ai jamais demandé un nombre de reviews particulier, deux ou trois me suffisent largement. Et je suis super contente, parce qu'il y en a nettement plus. Sinon, pour la fin, je ne sais pas encore si elle sera tragique ou non. J'ai encore amplement le temps d'y penser. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

IrishGirl65 : Waouh ! Bah ta review est géante ! Et je comprends tout à fait que avec ton bac cette année tu n'as guère le temps d'écrire. Mais promets-moi que si tu écris une histoire tu me préviendras ! En réponse à ta question, en effet Bella n'est pas végétarienne. Elle a évolué avec les Volturi, qui se nourrissent de sang humain. Et merci pour tes compliments sur mon écriture, mais je continue de penser que tu écris nettement mieux que moi. Tes phrases sont toutes percutantes, bourrées de métaphores et comparaisons sublimes. Toi aussi tu fais ressortir la sensibilité des personnages, la preuve, j'ai ressenti le chagrin de Bella et Edward. Et pour ce qui est du fameux personnage à la fin du chapitre, tu n'étais pas loin du compte. Tu vas t'en rendre compte maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture !

magalieee : Merci pour ta review, l'adresse de mon blog est plus haut. J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas, ce n'est que le début de mon histoire tu sais…

Love-Twilight : Eh oui, beaucoup de personnes aiment Roméo & Juliette. Personnellement je suis une grande fan. Rien ne me déchire plus le cœur que leur histoire d'amour tragique snif. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

Twilighters : « Merci d'écrire une fiction aussi géniale » waouh !! Tu me flattes vraiment là ! Je vois que tu aimes toi aussi Roméo & Juliette ! J'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira autant que le premier.

Olieangel : Eh bien voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Et l'adresse de mon blog est plus haut. Bonne lecture !

Arya15 : Eh oui, Bella en veut terriblement à Edward. Elle dépendait entièrement de lui par le passé, et il l'a abandonnée. Alors forcément, elle ne va pas l'accueillir à bras ouverts ! Et puis j'adore quand Bella et Edward se tournent autour. Alors je vais en profiter un maximum…

**Ah, enfin fini ! Non pas que je me plaigne de recevoir toujours plus de reviews, bien au contraire !**

**Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour le bugg informatique de ce matin. **

**Je suis vraiment nulle en informatique, et je ne maîtrise pas du tout le site.**

**Enfin, vous pouvez maintenant lire le chapitre 2.**

**Si ça vous plait toujours, je posterai le chapitre 3 très vite.**

Flash-back : février 1930, Volterra

Du sang. Il me fallait du sang. Maintenant. Aro avait décidé de me nourrir moins souvent, et c'était un véritable calvaire. Un humain tous les trois jours. Impossible de tenir aussi longtemps sans leur sang, si délicieux, si sucré, si...Ah, stop ! Je devais penser à autre chose, à tout sauf à ça ! Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre, mais rien n'y faisait. Ma gorge était si sèche qu'elle me faisait mal. Sans parler de mon estomac. J'étais plus assoiffée que jamais. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, et poussais un petit gémissement presque inaudible. Il fallait absolument que je me trouve une distraction. Et vite. Je décidais d'aller rendre une petite visite à Edward. Curieusement, sa présence et le son de sa voix me calmait. Je toquai à sa porte et attendis. Aucune voix ne me parvint. Je réessayais à trois reprises. Toujours personne. Je décidais tout de même de rentrer. En la balayant du regard, la chambre avait l'air telle qu'elle avait toujours été. Mais en faisant plus attention, on remarquait certaines différences. Les CD et livres avaient disparus. J'ouvris l'armoire d'Edward. La moitié de ses vêtements avaient eux-aussi disparus. Avait-il changé de chambre ? Cela semblait peu probable. Il m'aurait mis au courant. J'étais sa meilleure amie. J'allais questionner Aro lorsqu'une lettre posée au milieu de son lit attira mon attention. Sur l'enveloppe était inscrit mon nom. Curieuse, je l'ouvrais sans plus attendre.

Bella,  
J'ai vraiment besoin de changement.  


J'ai donc décidé de partir.  
Ce clan n'était manifestement pas fait pour moi.  
Je ne m'y sentais pas bien. Vraiment.  
Continue ta vie comme tu le souhaites.  
Mais reste toi-même.  
Ne les laisse pas te changer comme ils ont essayé avec moi.  
Nos chemins se recroiseront peut-être un jour.  
J'ai été heureux de te connaître.  
Edward.

Le choc fut énorme. Je m'effondrais sur le lit, en proie à une crise de sanglots insurmontable. Les larmes ne pouvaient couler, mais les cris pouvaient être entendus. Aro vint quelques minutes plus tard, lu la lettre tombée par terre et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. Il était dévasté, cela se voyait en regardant ses traits tordus par la douleur. Il avait traité Edward comme son propre fils, l'avait protégé et aidé à devenir plus fort. Et voilà comment il était remercié.

Je relus et relus sans cesse la lettre. Comment avait-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? M'abandonner sans même me dire au revoir. J'aurai mérité plus qu'une vulgaire lettre. Bien plus. Seule, dans ma chambre, je ruminais mes pensées. Personne ne vint prendre de mes nouvelles. J'étais transparente, inexistante pour tout le monde. La seule personne qui m'avait remarqué et aidé était partie. En fin de compte, je ne devais même pas compter pour Edward. Le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Pourquoi vivais-je ? Toutes les personnes que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour étaient mortes depuis longtemps. Pendant la guerre. Plus rien ne me retenait ici. Aro ne m'avait transformée que pour mon pouvoir. Que j'aurai aimé mourir en ce moment ! Que la vie était facile pour les humains ! Ils n'avaient pas à tuer pour survivre, pouvaient dormir, pleurer tant qu'ils le voulaient. Les femmes pouvaient connaître les joies de la maternité. Vieillir aux côtés de ceux que l'on aimait. Toutes ces choses m'étaient impossibles.

Retour dans le présent :

Je me relevais brusquement en reconnaissant la personne qui me faisait face. Félix. Encore et toujours Félix. Ce n'était vraiment pas ma journée aujourd'hui. Il dit de sa voix grave et désagréable :

« Ah ! Bella ! Je te retrouve enfin ! J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à te chercher !

-Comment diable as-tu encore fait pour me retrouver ? Demandais-je, plus exaspérée que jamais.

-Oh. Démétri m'a filé un petit coup de main.  


-Laisse-moi deviner, tu l'as encore soudoyé ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est mon ami, je n'ai pas besoin de l'acheter pour qu'il m'aide ! Il faisait semblant d'être choqué. Pauvre Félix, c'était un si mauvais acteur. Ses mimiques le rendaient encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je répliquais froidement :

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Démétri est aussi mon ami, et il me préfère à toi.

-Es-ce bien certain ? Il se rapprocha de moi, et je reculais aussi sec. Il poursuivit :  
Allons continuer cette discussion autre part. Je connais un coin sympa pas très loin d'ici.

-Il est hors de question que je bouge d'ici. Si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être seule. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ?

Il marmonna des explications que je n'écoutais même pas. Il finit par laisser tomber et dit :

-Cette robe te va à ravir. Elle met tes formes très en valeur.

Cette fois-ci s'en était vraiment trop. Félix avait épuisé toute ma réserve de patience. Je hurlais :

-Félix ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Il me regardait d'un air très appréciateur. Pars ! Maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

En idiot incarné, il répliqua :

-Tu es très belle quand tu es en colère. Tes yeux sont plus brillants.

Il avait vraiment un don pour me mettre dans une fureur noire, celui-là. Je fonçai sur lui, et l'envoyais balader au beau milieu des arbres. Il parut heureusement comprendre que la discussion était définitivement close, car il ne revint pas.  
Je me rassis par terre contre un arbre, et fis des exercices de respiration. Il fallait vraiment que je me calme. Tout en me relaxant, je sentis une odeur se rapprocher. Pas celle de Félix, fort heureusement. Je crus reconnaître celle d'Edward. Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais contente qu'il m'ai retrouvée. J'allais peut-être avoir certaines explications, afin de pouvoir tourner la page, et ce définitivement. Je le vis émerger des profondeurs de la forêt, et avancer à allure humaine jusqu'à moi. Il voulait me laisser une chance de partir, au cas où je ne voudrais pas le voir. Cette petite attention délicate me toucha. Il continua d'avancer, s'assit devant moi et demanda simplement :

-ça fait combien de temps que Félix te cours après ?

-Tu nous as écoutés ! M'exclamais-je, mécontente. J'avais oublié à quel point son pouvoir était agaçant.

-J'aurai été là avant lui si je n'avais pas perçu ses pensées et m'étais arrêté. Alors ? Combien de temps ?

-Quelques années soupirais-je. Il est trop idiot pour comprendre que je ne veux pas de lui.

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu...simple d'esprit. Je l'avais connu comme ça et je vois qu'il n'a pas changé.

J'acquiesçais. Il poursuivit :

-Bella... Je suis sincèrement désolé. Ma conduite envers toi est impardonnable, t'avoir abandonné sans t'en parler au préalable, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je...

Je le coupais net. Sinon il allait continuer à s'excuser pendant des heures, tel que je le connaissais. Je ne voulais que des explications.

-C'est surtout ta lettre qui m'a fait beaucoup de peine. Je ne pensais pas que je comptais si peu pour toi. On aurait dit que j'étais devenue une inconnue pour toi, que nous n'avions jamais été amis. Qu'est-ce que je représentais à tes yeux ? En lisant cette lettre je me suis rendue compte que j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami, et pire encore, que cette amitié était plus chère à mes yeux qu'aux tiens.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux. Il semblait surpris, et même indigné.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu étais et tu restes ma meilleure amie. Je devais rédiger une lettre aussi distante que possible parce que je savais qu'elle allait circuler dans tout le clan. Mais apparemment tu n'as pas trouvé ma deuxième lettre.

-Ta deuxième lettre ? Demandais-je, incrédule et sceptique.

-Oui. J'en avais rédigé une deuxième pour toi. Mais celle-là je l'avais cachée. Tu te souviens de notre livre préféré ? Je ne l'avais pas emmené avec moi, et j'ai caché la lettre à l'intérieur. Je pensais vraiment que tu finirais un jour ou l'autre par l'ouvrir. Mais même avec l'existence de cette seconde lettre, cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement lâche. Tu méritais plus qu'une lettre, aussi touchante soit-elle.

J'acquiesçais faiblement. Ses explications me laissaient interdite. Je devais absolument retrouver cette lettre. Il me la fallait. Mais il y avait plus important que la découverte de l'existence de cette lettre. Une vérité, puissante commençait à s'insinuer en moi. Edward ne m'avait jamais oubliée. Involontairement, je me mis à sourire. Cela n'échappa pas à mon ami, qui resta tout de même silencieux. Je finis 

par m'apercevoir que la nuit commençait à tomber. Je me relevais lentement, et poussais un soupir avant de dire :

-Je vais devoir y aller. Les autres vont se poser des questions si je rentre trop tard.

-D'accord répondit simplement Edward. Bella, est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?

-Je ne pense pas Edward. Je suis contente de t'avoir vu et d'avoir...clarifié certaines choses mais ça va s'arrêter là. Tu as ton clan, j'ai le mien. Nous sommes censés être ennemis maintenant. Mais tu resteras à jamais mon meilleur ami.

-Je ne t'oublierai jamais Bella. Il paraissait vivement ému. Ses yeux étaient allumés d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas. La douleur ?

J'étais triste de le quitter alors que je venais à peine de le retrouver. Ma raison me dictait de partir, mais mes sentiments me criaient de rester, et de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Je regardais son magnifique visage et respirai son odeur une dernière fois. Nos regards se croisèrent. S'en était trop, et je me jetais à son coup. Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous étreignîmes une deuxième fois. Je finis par m'écarter de lui et murmurais :

-Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié. »

La seconde d'après j'étais dans ma voiture. J'étais partie. Je ne le reverrai plus. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il se trouvait à Londres et le temps qu'il y passerait. La seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup était la pensée de la fameuse lettre. Je devais la retrouver. Il le fallait.

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui. **

**Bella va-t-elle retrouver la lettre ?**

**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Vous découvrirez aussi pourquoi les Cullen et Volturi se détestent.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Pauline**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Waouh ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'en attendais pas autant en si peu de temps ! Et dire que j'ai mis en ligne le prologue seulement vendredi !**

**J'en reste…sans voix ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis des reviews. Je poste ce chapitre à toute vitesse entre deux révisions d'interros. Eh oui, le travail a bel et bien repris !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre se révélera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

Ce fut avec appréhension que je pénétrais dans la gigantesque villa qu'était ma maison. A ma plus grande surprise, je découvris toute ma famille réunie dans le salon. Je fus priée de les rejoindre. Une fois installée dans un fauteuil –à l'exacte opposée de celui de Félix- Aro prit la parole :

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est ici, je vais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Tanya a décidé d'organiser une très grande soirée qui réunira les familles les plus importantes de l'Angleterre. Nous sommes naturellement invités. Les règles de conduite seront les mêmes que d'habitude. Mais la raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis est que les Cullen seront aussi présents à cette soirée. Il faudra donc laisser de côté notre hostilité à leur égard et se montrer aussi courtois que possible. Mais essayez tout de même de les éviter, je ne veux pas de scandale alors que de toute la bonne société sera présente.

-Quand aura lieu cette soirée ? Demanda Heidi.

-Dans une semaine. Aillez donc des robes de soirée et smoking convenables d'ici là. Nous nous nourrirons avant de partir. Bien, tout a été dit, retournez à vos occupations.

J'entendais déjà Heidi et Jane parler de robes et bijoux. Peu désireuse de me joindre à la conversation, je suivais Alec, Démétri et Félix qui s'éloignaient. Chacun regagnait sa chambre mais à peine eu-je le temps de faire trois pas que ce que je craignais arriva.

-Bella, m'interpela Félix, j'espère que danseras la première valse avec moi. A moins que tu aies déjà un cavalier.

Je lançais un regard affolé à Démétri qui, heureusement, intervint.

-Ah Bella, tu n'as pas oublié que tu m'avais promis de danser la première avec moi il y a deux semaines quand nous serions invités à une soirée?

Brave Démétri, il avait vraiment un don pour le mensonge.

-C'est vrai ! Oh, excuse-moi Félix, mais je suis déjà prise.  


Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, je pénétrais dans ma chambre et la fermait à clef. Je devrais penser à remercier Démétri plus tard.

Mais pour le moment, mes pensées allaient dans une autre direction.

Edward.

Il serait chez Tanya demain soir.

Je ne savais pas que sa famille était amie avec les Denali. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, étant donné que cela allait me permettre de le revoir.

Je me dirigeais vers ma bibliothèque personnelle, en quête d'Orgueil et Préjugés, notre livre préféré. Je trouvais deux éditions différentes, mais il ne s'agissait dans aucun des deux cas de l'exemplaire d'Edward.

Avant de m'avouer vaincue, je me décidais à aller fouiner dans la bibliothèque d'Aro. La salle était immense, et tous les murs étaient recouverts de livres. J'allais passer un temps fou à chercher un roman qui ne serait peut-être même pas en cet endroit. Mais j'avais l'éternité devant moi pour trouver cette lettre.

Je montais sur différentes échelles et finis par tomber sur les romans de Jane Austen. Le livre tant désiré se trouvait juste sous mes yeux. Je m'en emparais et me dépêchais de regagner ma chambre.

Je feuilletais le livre, et enfin, je reconnus son écriture. Je pris la lettre avec une extrême précaution, il aurait été dommage de la déchirer. Je pus ainsi lire :

Ma très chère Bella,

Pardonne-moi d'être parti sans te dire au revoir. C'était beaucoup moins dangereux et douloureux pour moi.

Ma première lettre a dû te faire souffrir, mais je savais qu'Aro la lirait, et il ne devait rien découvrir.

Je pars pour rejoindre le clan des Cullen. J'ai rencontré leur chef, Carlisle, chez Tanya alors que je lui rendais visite. C'est un homme tellement bon, et sa famille est si charmante ! Je regrette de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais j'étais tenu par le secret.

Je veux que tu saches que tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, et que si un jour tu souhaites quitter Aro, les Cullen t'accueilleront à bras ouverts.

C'est Carlisle lui-même qui me l'a dit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu pourras me rechercher sous le nom d'Anthony Masen.

Je laisserai tout le temps mon adresse et numéro de téléphone à ce nom, et tu pourras ainsi me joindre tout le temps. Je ne pourrai pas faire de même pour toi, car maintenant je ne suis plus dans les bonnes grâces d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

J'espère que tu comprends.

J'espère aussi avoir l'occasion de t'expliquer plus en détail mon départ précipité de vive voix.

Tu vas cruellement me manquer, Bella.

Tu ne quitteras jamais mes pensées.

Edward.

Je relus deux fois de suite la lettre et me pinçais même pour m'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, que les phrases que j'avais tant rêvé d'entendre pendant quarante ans étaient bien là, inscrites sur cette lettre.

Celle-ci ne m'apprenait rien de bien nouveau, elle confirmait juste ce qu'Edward m'avait dit il y a de cela moins d'une heure. Maintenant, je me sentais légère, libre.

Je contemplais son écriture majestueuse et ne pouvais m'empêcher de lire et relire les deux dernières phrases qu'il avait écrites : « Tu vas cruellement me manquer, Bella. Tu ne quitteras jamais mes pensées. »

Ces mots me procuraient de telles sensations que je pouvais presque sentir mon cœur battre la chamade. Tout du moins, je l'imaginais.

Je restais immobile quelque temps, avant de me rendre compte que je souriais avec béatitude.

Point de vue d'Edward :

« Edward ?

La voix d'Alice venait de penser mon prénom. Je tournais la tête vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alice ?

-Je viens d'avoir une vision. Je pense que tu aimerais la voir.

S'ensuivit une succession d'images.

Bella ouvrait mon exemplaire d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Elle parcourait ma lettre. Elle s'attardait longtemps dessus. Elle murmurait deux phrases « Tu vas cruellement me manquer, Bella. Tu ne quitteras jamais mes pensées ». Ces phrases, je les connaissais mieux que personne, pour les avoir écrites.

Un large sourire illuminait ensuite ses magnifiques traits, rendant encore plus irréelle sa splendeur. Elle s'asseyait sur son lit et restait immobile, son sourire rayonnant refusant de s'en aller. Qu'elle était belle...Plus encore que dans mes souvenirs, aussi lointains soient ils. Et dire que jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, j'étais convaincu que je n'existais pas et n'étais pas important pour Bella... Je me sentais sourire, mais je me trouvais comme en transe, inconscient de mes faits et gestes. La douce voix d'Alice me fit redescendre sur terre.

-Edward ? Edward ? Tu m'entends ? Je te tiens au courant si je vois de nouvelles choses à son sujet.

Elle me fit une bise, m'ébouriffa les cheveux, et me laissa seul dans ma chambre. Je ne lui prêtais même pas attention. J'aurai voulu revoir encore et encore Bella sourire. Me repasser ce film dans ma tête, et qu'il ne finisse jamais.

Ses yeux bordeaux fondaient et révélaient leur vraie couleur noisette lorsqu'elle était en proie à une forte émotion. Son sourire aurait fait perdre pied à n'importe quel homme à côté d'elle. On pouvait apercevoir de ravissantes fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Ses boucles brunes aux reflets roux rappelaient ses yeux et tranchaient avec sa peau pâle.

J'aurai pu la décrire pendant des heures, m'extasier sur la beauté de ses traits et me souvenir de son incroyable personnalité.

Elle était forte, douce avec ceux qu'elle aimait, patiente et compatissante. Elle était intelligente et cultivée, c'était un interlocuteur fort agréable à écouter et toujours intéressant. Son entêtement et sa susceptibilité étaient charmants. Qu'elle soit en colère, joyeuse, ou triste, elle était toujours plus belle que n'importe qui.

Une réalité m'apparaissais alors soudainement, ces pensées n'étaient pas celles qu'un homme aurait pour sa meilleure amie.

Elles étaient plus.

Bien plus.

Point de vue de Bella :

Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à la soirée qui aurait lieu chez mon amie Tanya. L'ambiance serait plutôt tendue entre Aro et Carlisle, et par conséquent entre les deux familles. La raison pour laquelle ils se détestaient tous les deux était une femme : Esmé.

Il fut un temps où elle vécut avec Aro, et elle fut comme une mère pour moi. Mais un jour elle plia bagages en annonçant qu'elle n'aimait plus mon père, et que son grand et véritable amour n'était autre que Carlisle. Carlisle. Le meilleur ami d'Aro.

Mon père se lança à la recherche d'Esmé et la traqua désespérément pendant des mois. Un jour enfin, Démétri retrouva sa trace, et Aro se rendit chez elle.

Personne ne sut exactement se qui se passa ce jour-là, mais les deux meilleurs amis se battirent sauvagement.

En rentrant à Volterra, Aro nous annonça juste qu'Esmé nous avais remplacé, et qu'elle avait une nouvelle famille à laquelle elle tenait beaucoup. Jane, Alec, Démétri, Félix, Edward et moi nous mimes alors à la détester. Esmé, la douce Esmé, qui nous répétait sans cesse que nous étions ses anges, son rayon de soleil, nous avait oubliés aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

Que l'ancien triangle amoureux se retrouve à la même soirée n'était donc vraiment pas une bonne chose. Déjà qu'Aro avait été détruit par le départ d'Esmé, l'année suivante cela avait été au tour d'Edward de nous trahir.

Mon pauvre père avait vraiment beaucoup souffert. Depuis une dizaine d'années, il était en couple avec Heidi. Il ne l'aimait pas, il prenait seulement du bon temps avec elle.

Mais la rencontre avec les Cullen était un mal pour un bien, car j'allais revoir Edward. Le revoir était devenu un besoin vital depuis que j'avais lu sa lettre. Vivre sans mon meilleur ami me paraissait désormais presque impossible.

Meilleur ami. Ces deux mots sonnaient faux, en tout cas ils n'allaient pas bien à Edward. Il lui fallait une autre étiquette, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur laquelle. Connaissance ? Ami ? Frère ? Famille ? Tous ces qualificatifs n'allaient pas.

Petit ami ? Ame sœur ? Destinée ? Grand amour ? Aucun commentaire. Edward n'était rien de tel. En tout cas pour le moment.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna les 10 heures, Jane et Heidi –plus surexcitées que jamais- me traînèrent dans les boutiques hautes couture en quête d'une robe de soirée.

Une semaine plus tard :

De la voiture, j'aperçois les lumières qui éclairent la maison de Tanya. Ça y est, la soirée peut commencer.

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qui sont dans ce chapitre. On me l'avait déjà dit sur mon blog mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire une correction. J'espère qu'elles ne vous choqueront pas trop.**

**Dans ce chapitre vous avez découvert la raison pour laquelle les Cullen et les Volturi se détestent. J'espère que mon explication a été à peu près compréhensible, sinon en voilà un condensé.**

**Esmé était en couple avec Aro, mais un jour elle rencontra Carlisle, qui était en visite à Volterra. Ce fut le coup de foudre entre eux, et elle quitta Aro. Mais refusant de la laisser partir, il la traqua pendant des mois et finit par la retrouver. Alors Carlisle et Aro se battirent, et ce fut la fin de leur amitié. Depuis, les deux se détestent cordialement.**

**Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 4, j'en suis à la moitié. Je parlerai de la fameuse soirée chez Tanya, et bien sûr Edward et Bella se retrouveront ! Je posterai ce chapitre le plus vite possible, promis !**

**Merci de lire ma fiction et de laisser des reviews si gentilles !**

**Pauline**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà, le chapitre 4 enfin posté!**

**Je suis vraiment super contente que ma fiction vous plaise. **

**Pour ma part, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les chapitres.**

**Alors quand en plus, je reçois plein de reviews gentilles, forcément ça me comble!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme les précédents.**

**Remerciements:**

**Sirius-O5: Merci pour ta gentille reviews et ton indulgence pour les fautes d'orthographe. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

**IrishGirl65: Ouh là! On peut dire que tu m'as envoyée une très longue review! Et j'adore! C'est bien marrant que tu ai fait un commentaire ligne par ligne de mes deux derniers chapitres, je n'ai pas encore eu de review si constructive et si détaillée! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise. Oh, je viens de relire ta review et j'apprends donc que tu aimes Jane Austen? Chouette, moi aussi! Je suis une grande fan, j'ai littéralement dévoré Orgueil et Préjugés, et j'ai pratiquement fini Raison et Sentiment! (lecture retardée à cause de breaking dawn, que je suis en train de lire!) J'espère que cette fameuse soirée va te plaire, elle n'est peut-être pas "explosive" à proprement parlé, mais elle est riche en rebondissements (en tout cas je l'espère). Et si tu avais de la peine pour Aro qui s'était fait larguer par Esmé, tu vas surment changer d'avis en lisant ce chapitre...C'est sur ces paroles très évasives que je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

**dodie57: Merci pour ton commentaire. Il était très gentil. Et merci aussi pour ton message. J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fiction, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point elle me trotte dans la tête. J'y pense quasiment 24h/24, alors la seule façon d'assouvir ma curiosité est de poster la suite! Et encore une fois merci pour ton courage de traduire de l'espagnol, je sais que ça prend vraiment beaucoup de temps.**

**Solenn-la: Merci, tu m'as sauvée la vie! Je suis désolée d'être si idiote, je n'ai lu qu'une seule fois Tentation, car je ne supportais pas l'absence d'Edward, et il est vrai que je n'ai pas accordé trop d'attention aux Volturi. Mais je compte relire le bouquin maintenant! C'est sûr que la relation Esmé-Aro peut sembler invraisemblable, mais je devais trouver une raison pour que les deux familles se haïssent, et je savais qu'un triangle amoureux pouvait faire beaucoup de ravages, alors j'ai ficelé ce petit plan. J'ai breaking dawn en livre, et je savais donc déjà que Aro avait une chérie. Mais tant pis, mon histoire divaguera un peu. En tout cas merci de tes services. J'espère que cette lecture sera divertissante.**

**sev: Tu es une romantique toi, non? "L'amour triomphe toujours". Bien trouvée celle-là. Je suis une grosse fleur bleue, alors toutes ces petites citations, je les trouve charmantes et toutes mignonnes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me suis inspirée de Roméo & Juliette pour ma fiction (mon livre culte, avec Fascination bien sûr!). En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review toute miognonne.**

**Olieangel: Oh, merci! J'aime beaucoup que l'on me flatte! (lol) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!**

**love-love-me: Waouh! Merci pour ta review pleine d'entrain! la rencontre Bella-Cullen n'aura pas lieu pendant ce chapitre, mais cela ne saurait tarder!**

**marie: Une review simple et courte, mais qui fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup!**

**Bon, alors jai peut-être oublié des reviewers, et je m'en excuse si c'est le cas. En attendant, BONNE LECTURE!**

Dans la voiture, Aro nous faisait ses dernières recommandations.

« Surtout, évitez les Cullen le plus possible. Heidi, reste toujours avec moi au cours de la soirée. Bella, Démétri, Félix, Jane, Alec, montrez-vous toujours courtois et agréables avec les autres invités. Toute la plus haute société est réunie ici ce soir. Je vous promets de faire de votre vie un enfer si vous vous comportez mal.

Mon père pénétra ensuite dans l'imposante demeure, Heidi juste derrière lui. Tanya apparue à l'entrée, remplissant son rôle d'hôtesse. Elle nous accueilli tous chaleureusement, comme d'habitude.

-Tu es magnifique, Bella ! Dit-elle lorsque ce fut à mon tour de lui dire bonsoir.

-Merci ! Toi aussi ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs !

Je me pénétrai ensuite dans l'immense salle de réception. La plupart des invités étaient déjà présents, et discutaient tout en sirotant des cocktails. Démétri vint se poster à côté de moi, et me demanda :

-Allons nous asseoir, veux-tu ?

J'acquiesçais, et le suivit. Nous discutâmes cinq minutes avant d'être rejoins par un groupe de messieurs qui s'efforcèrent –sans aucun résultat- de m'impressionner. Je me devais d'être courtoise, bien que mon vœu le plus cher en ce moment eût été de partir m'isoler dans un coin, seule. Tout en répondant aux questions d'un vieillard inintéressant, je parcourais la salle du regard.

Je ne vis aucune trace de lui ou d'un Cullen. Les minutes passèrent et se transformèrent en heures, sans que je ne l'aperçoive une seule fois. Peut être n'était-il pas venu à cause d'Aro. Je devenais de plus en plus anxieuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne le voyais pas.

Je réussis enfin à me défaire du vieillard et identifiais Jane juste en face de moi. Je la rejoignis et, incapable de contrôler ma curiosité, lui demandais d'un ton aussi détaché que possible :

-Tu as vu les Cullen au cours de la soirée ? Je n'en ai pas vu un seul. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas venus en fin de compte.

La réponse fusa.

-Oh si, ils sont bien venus. Je les ais tous aperçus, et j'ai réussi à tous les éviter. Tu as de la chance de n'en avoir croisé aucun.

Je dus retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'entendis alors la voix claire et cristalline de Tanya retentir. Elle annonça que le dîné était servi. Jane et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger. Des dizaines de tables rondes étaient disposées un peu partout. Nous étions placés.

Je repérais ma place, mais aucun des membres de ma famille ne se trouvait à ma table. Tous les noms autour de moi étaient inconnus, sauf un. J'aurai vraiment aimé être transparente en ce moment là.

Le nom : Esmé était inscrit en lettres d'or juste à côté du mien. Je m'installais, et me préparais à la venue imminente de mon ex-mère.

Et enfin, j'entendis un raclement de chaise à ma droite. Incapable de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, je tournais la tête. Reconnaître son si délicieux visage en forme de cœur me fendit le cœur.

J'aurai tellement aimé qu'elle soit ma vraie mère, et qu'elle soit restée à Volterra toutes ces années avec moi. Ses yeux pétillaient, et elle souriait largement.

-Ma chérie, je suis si contente de te revoir !

Je baissais la tête, fixais mes mains, et répondis d'un ton froid :

-Moi de même Esmé.

Elle parut chagrinée par mon accueil si peu chaleureux, mais ne le montra pas longtemps. Elle poussa juste un soupir et dit :

-Il fallait s'y attendre. Ma chérie, Aro ne t'as sûrement pas dit que je t'avais invitée ainsi que tes frères et sœurs à passer chez moi quand vous le souhaiteriez depuis mon départ.

Je relevais des yeux surpris vers elle. Elle continua :

-Ne blâme pas Aro. Il a dû avoir envie de couper définitivement les ponts entre nous. C'est assez compréhensible. Il a beaucoup souffert par ma faute.

-Alors, tu ne nous as pas oubliés ?

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Jamais ma chérie, crois-moi.

Je fixais Esmé dans les yeux, et n'y décelais aucune trace de mensonge. Alors je décidais de croire sur parole ma mère adoptive.

Que je maudissais Aro en ce moment. Sa propre peine d'avoir perdu sa compagne ne lui avait pas suffi, il avait aussi voulu faire souffrir tout le monde dans sa famille par le mensonge. Il faudrait que je règle ce problème plus tard. Pour le moment, je voulais surtout profiter de la prochaine heure pour discuter avec Esmé. Elle avait beau être maintenant mon ennemie, je m'en fichais. Nous avions des années à rattraper, et je ne pourrai pas la revoir avant longtemps après cette soirée.

Je lui racontais ma vie et elle la sienne. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer, et pourtant je dus la quitter lorsque les invités eurent fini leurs desserts. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui murmurais au creux de l'oreille :  


-J'ai été contente de te retrouver maman. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

-Nous avons l'éternité pour ça ma chérie.

Nous fûmes interrompues par Heidi. Celle-ci ignora royalement Esmé, et me dit d'un ton sec et froid :

-Bella, ton père veut te voir. Suis-moi, et tout de suite.

Je lançais un dernier regard à Esmé et m'éloignais. Je trouvais Aro en dehors de la salle, dans un coin à l'écart. Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et me gifla brutalement. Il semblait en proie à une grande colère. Il grinça entre ses dents :

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te montrer hostile envers les Cullen, pas de renouer des relations avec eux !

J'étais encore abasourdie qu'Aro ai osé lever la main sur moi, et je ne trouvais rien à dire. Alors, je décidais de m'échapper. Avant de lui resservir de nouveau de punching-ball. Mon agilité me permit de sauter d'une fenêtre du premier étage et de retomber sur mes pieds par terre, même avec mes talons aiguilles de dix centimètres. Personne ne se promenait dans le jardin, et je repérais facilement un banc de libre, près d'une fontaine éclairée.

Je regardais l'eau sans la voir vraiment, tant j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attristait le plus. Le fait qu'Aro m'eût frappée, ou qu'il m'eût menti à propos d'Esmé. Alors, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps, je laissais un sanglot s'échapper. Je pleurais quelques minutes, mais sans verser de larmes. Lorsque ma crise fut passée, je me relevais et regardais la grande bâtisse qui me faisait face. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'y retourner.

Alors j'empruntais le chemin qui menait au bois que je connaissais si bien pour m'y être promenée pendant des heures entières. Je marchais quelques minutes, avant de me stopper net. J'avais complètement oublié qu'Edward se trouvait chez Tanya. Il fallait absolument que je le revoie. Que je lui dise que j'avais retrouvé sa lettre, qu'il m'avait cruellement manqué et que je lui pardonnais de m'avoir quittée. Je devais passer plus de temps avec lui, tant que c'était encore possible. Quitte à braver une nouvelle fois le mécontentement d'Aro.

Je finis par atteindre la fenêtre d'où j'avais sautée une demi-heure plus tôt. En un saut habile, je me retrouvais de nouveau au premier étage. J'entendais la musique et des dizaines de voix parvenir de la salle de réception. Je m'y rendis le plus discrètement possible. Cela ne fonctionna guère étant donné que tous les hommes se retournèrent sur mon passage et que les femmes me considérèrent avec un air évident de profonde jalousie. Plusieurs couples dansaient au centre de la salle. Parmi eux je reconnus ceux qui dansaient avec le plus de grâce.

Tous des vampires bien entendu. Mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par Edward, qui faisait tournoyer une blonde époustouflante. Sans le vouloir, je serrais les poings et les dents.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Edward pouvait danser avec qui il voulait, cela ne me regardais pas. Pourquoi dans ce cas-là étais-je jalouse ? Peut-être parce que sa cavalière était splendide. La plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue.

Je vis alors Démétri arriver. Il me proposa de danser avec lui, et j'acceptais avec plaisir. Le but de la manœuvre était surtout de ne pas avoir à danser avec Félix, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi. Nous dansâmes quelques danses, après mon ami fût contraint d'inviter Jane. Dès la première seconde passée seule, dans un coin de la salle, je repérais Félix qui fonçait droit sur moi.

« Oh non. Par pitié, tout sauf ça » pensais-je dans ma tête. Une main chaude se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournais, surprise. C'était lui.

« Bella, danse avec moi. Sinon ça sera avec Félix. Il veut absolument t'inviter. Il n'a pensé qu'à ça durant toute la soirée.

Je hochais la tête, plus que ravie. Non seulement j'allais parvenir à éviter de nouveau Félix, mais en plus, j'allais danser avec Edward.

Nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la piste, et la musique commença. Nos pas s'accordaient parfaitement, et cela ne nous demandait aucun effort particulier. Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward et aperçus un Félix renfrogné me dévisager.

-Félix n'a pas l'air très content que je danse avec une autre personne que lui dis-je simplement, sur le ton de la conversation.

Le doux ténor d'Edward retentit alors.

-En effet. Il me déteste en ce moment même. Il voudrait me voir mort.

Cela n'avait pas l'air de le choquer plus que ça, cela avait même l'air de l'amuser.

-En tout cas, merci de danser avec moi. Tu viens de me sauver la vie. Je te suis redevable sur ce coup-là.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. Je t'aurais invitée à danser même si Félix n'avait pas été là.

Ne sachant que dire, je me contentais de plonger dans ses yeux dorés. Grave erreur. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. C'était comme si d'un simple coup d'œil il venait de me rendre prisonnière.

Je fis tout de même l'effort de détourner les yeux de son visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Jamais je n'aurais regardée avec tant d'insistance un simple ami. La musique s'arrêta alors, me laissant plus indécise que jamais. Je me posais une question depuis quelques jours, et elle se faisait plus présente et importante que jamais ce soir-là.  


Etais-je tombée amoureuse d'Edward ?

Un seul et unique regard en sa direction me donna la réponse.

Assurément.

Oui.

**Bon, je pense que la partie la plus intéressante de cette soirée viendra dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai notamment prévu un tête-à-tête entre Edward et Bella...**

**La pauvre en voit de toutes les couleurs, et on se rend compte que Aro est pas vraiment sympa au fond. Une ambiance plutôt tendue dans sa famille donc. **

**Mais heureusement MON Edward est là pour lui redonner le sourire!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû. Je trouve qu'il n'est pas aussi réussi que les précédents, mais bon, tant pis.**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et visites!**

**Tout cela m'enchante vraiment!!**

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre 5.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Pauline**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

**Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews et visites, qui me font toutes vraiment plaisir!**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de remercier chaque revieweuse (reviewer si il y en a) en détail, je passe poster ce chapitre en vitesse entre des exercices de maths et français. Eh oui, les vacances sont finies pour de bon (il y a des cruches comme moi qui s'en rendent compte un mois après la reprise des cours!).**

**J'espère comme d'habitude que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, que la tournure des événements ne vous décevront pas etc.**

**J'essaierai de poster un chapitre chaque semaine, cela me semble raisonnable.**

**De toute façon je ne suis pas en mesure de vous offrir plus.**

**Encore merci pour votre soutien!**

Point de vue de Bella :

Que faire ? Que faire lorsque vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de votre meilleur ami, et qui est par surcroit votre ennemi ? Cela ne vous laisse pas beaucoup d'options. Partir. Ou rester. La voie de la raison me dicte de m'éloigner, de le quitter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que je ne m'attache définitivement. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi simple.

Cela fait quarante longues années que je suis un vampire, et en y réfléchissant bien, les seuls souvenirs heureux que je conserve de tout ce temps, sont ceux que j'ai passé avec Edward. J'ai vraiment l'impression que mon bonheur dépend de lui. Suis-je masochiste au point de vouloir quitter ce qui pourrait me rendre heureuse ? Non.

Mais qu'adviendrait-il si je restais ? Notre amitié est dès à présent impossible, à cause d'Aro. Pour la première fois ce soir je l'ai vu sous véritable jour. Il serait capable de me détruire, ainsi qu'Edward. Peut-être ne tient-il qu'à mon pouvoir. Je ne suis sûrement rien de plus qu'une arme pour lui. Il est vrai qu'être capable de bloquer tous les pouvoirs des vampires présents autour de moi simplement en l'exigeant par pensée est un atout majeur.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, et aucune ne m'aidait à prendre une décision.

Je tournais involontairement la tête vers Edward. Il était vraiment beau à en mourir. Ses prunelles dorées étaient incandescentes, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il fallait que je prenne une décision, et vite. Soit je lui disais adieu maintenant, soit je lui murmurais de me retrouver plus tard dans la soirée afin de renouer une amitié entre nous.

J'étais paniquée. Aucune des deux options ne semblait la bonne à prendre. Je ne me sentais pas capable de prendre une pareille décision en si peu de temps. Alors, sans que je m'y attende, Edward s'empara de l'une de mes mains et me tira hors de la salle pleine de monde. Arrivée dans le hall vide, je me stoppais net.

"Mais tu es fou ?! Chuchotais-je. Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? Toute ma famille a dû me voir sortir avec toi !

Edward poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Bella, tu me crois donc aussi inconscient ? J'ai scanné les pensées de tout le monde, et personne dans ta famille ne t'a vue quitter la salle avec moi. Il fallait absolument que je te parle Bella.

-Bien. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

-Allons autre part, dans un coin plus tranquille. Tu veux bien ?

Je pesais le pour et le contre. Une entrevue ne me tuerait pas. Et peut-être qu'après avoir parlé plus longtemps à Edward je serais à même de prendre une décision.

-C'est d'accord acceptais-je. Mais pas longtemps. Sinon je vais me faire repérer.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Edward se rempara de ma main.

Ce petit geste, bien qu'anodin, me fit frémir. Chaque fois que je touchais Edward, il en allait ainsi.

Nous parcourûmes une certaine distance avant d'arriver à une terrasse en retrait par rapport à la maison. Un simple banc en fer forgé était installé. Le point de vue était magnifique. La nature s'étendait à perte de vue, et le ciel montrait ses étoiles. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Edward choisisse un endroit si romantique ?

Nous nous assîmes sur le banc, côte à côte. J'observais sans bruit le paysage, et quelques fois Edward, lorsque je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me maîtriser. Lui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Je décidais de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

-Alors, que voulais-tu me dire Edward ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que Aro te frappe souvent Bella ?

Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Je répondis d'une voix peu assurée :

-Non. C'est la première fois qu'il m'a fait ça.

-Je te jure, quand j'ai lu dans ses pensées et que je l'ai vu porter la main sur toi, j'ai crû que j'allais le tuer. Si Carlisle n'avait pas été là…

Il serra les poings et les dents. Il était beau, même lorsqu'il était en colère. Avant même que j'eu le temps de réfléchi, j'avais pris ses mains dans les miennes, et avais commencé à tracer de petits cercles avec mon pouce sur ses paumes pour le détendre. Cela fonctionna aussitôt, et il se dérida. Edward ne récupéra pas ses mains, bien au contraire, il pressa un peu plus les miennes.

Ce petit geste me remplit de joie. Etait-il lui aussi amoureux de moi ? J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour entendre un « oui » qui confirmerait mes espérances. Edward enchaîna alors sur un autre sujet :

-Comment va Démétri ? Il était plutôt antipathique du temps où je l'ai connu.

-Démétri va bien. Il n'est pas mauvais dans le fond, il m'a souvent aidé face à Félix.

-Il ne s'est toujours pas trouvé de petite amie ? Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir par ses pensées s'il en avait trouvée une.

Cette question me parut d'abord tout à fait inintéressante, mais j'en saisis ensuite le sens caché. J'avais dansé avec Démétri pendant la soirée. Edward se demandait-il s'il était mon petit ami ? La question était si bête que je parvins mal à dissimuler un sourire.

-Il est toujours célibataire. Et sa solitude a l'air de lui convenir parfaitement.

Edward sembla satisfait par ma réponse. Le sujet se porta ensuite sur sa famille. Ainsi il m'avoua que la superbe blonde avec qui il avait dansé se nommait Rosalie, et qu'elle était mariée à un certain Emmett. Mon soulagement fut immense lorsque j'appris la nouvelle. Oui, j'étais vraiment très amoureuse d'Edward, et je me demandais même comment j'avais fait pour ne pas le tomber avant.

Je finis par regarder ma montre, et poussais un soupir en constatant qu'une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée.

-Nous allons devoir rentrer Edward.

Mon compagnon acquiesça, et nous nous levâmes. Nous partîmes à pas humain, désireux de prolonger les dernières minutes que nous passions ensemble. J'étais très embêtée car je n'avais toujours pas décidée si je devais dire adieu ou pas à Edward. Cette entrevue n'avait fait que renforcer mon désir de le revoir. Au milieu du chemin, Edward s'arrêta d'un coup, et me retint par la main.

-Bella, je t'en supplie, dis-moi qu'on va se revoir.

Je plongeai dans ses yeux, hésitante. Mais il semblait tellement espérer que je dise oui qu'il me fut impossible de ne pas exaucer sa prière.

-D'accord Edward. Mais il ne faudra pas qu'Aro le sache. Sinon je pourrai signer mon arrêt de mort.

A ce moment-là ses yeux brillèrent avec tant d'intensité et son sourire fut si éblouissant que je fus contente d'avoir pris cette décision. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de recevoir le jouet dont il rêvait depuis des mois entier. Je devais admettre que j'étais moi-même satisfaite du choix que j'avais fait.

Sans lâcher ma main, Edward repris le chemin de la maison. Il parlait de Londres, Oxford, Cambridge, Brighton…des lieux que nous irions visiter ensemble. Le fait même d'avoir pensé le quitter me sembla alors stupide. Pourquoi aurais-je donc voulu gâcher des moments merveilleux que nous aurions pu passer ensemble?

Notre premier rendez-vous fut fixé le lendemain en fin de matinée. Nous nous retrouverions devant le Parlement, et irions visiter Londres. Arrivés devant la maison de Tanya, nous dûmes nous résoudre à nous séparer pour rentrer par deux portes différentes.

-Alors je te dis à demain Bella !

Edward était excité comme un gamin.

-A demain Edward !

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous fîmes notre compte, mais nous nous retrouvâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ensuite je dus m'obliger à gagner la porte de secours. A mi-chemin, incapable de résister, je me retournais pour voir Edward s'éloigner, et ainsi pouvoir le contempler une dernière fois.

Alors je pus constater qu'il avait eu la même idée que moi. Ravie et amusée, je lui fis un dernier signe de la main et continuais ma route.

Tout en marchant, je pensais à ce que ma décision allait provoquer. Mentir à Aro ne me semblait pas trop malhonnête. Il avait perdu toute mon estime ce soir-là en osant lever la main sur moi. Et franchement, pourquoi devrais-je me priver de fréquenter Edward alors que cette histoire d'amour avec Esmé ne me concernait en rien ?

Je regagnais le plus silencieusement possible la salle de réception. Des humaines envieuses me mirent tout de suite le grappin dessus, s'extasiant sur ma robe, mes bijoux… Deux heures passèrent ainsi, avant que les invités ne partent. J'oubliais tout le temps qu'un humain se fatiguait très vite. Je croisais une fois Edward dans un couloir, qui me fit un clin d'œil complice auquel je répondis.

Quelques heures plus tard :

-Bella ?

Aro toquait à ma porte.

-Oui, tu peux entrer répondis-je.

Il fit son apparition sur le seuil. Il me considéra longuement, avant de lâcher :

-Je t'ai vue avec Edward, Bella. Pourquoi as-tu dansée avec lui ?

-C'était ça ou bien danser avec Félix.

Aro grimaça, mécontent que je dédaigne encore une fois Félix. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta juste de me demander :

-Et que t'a dit Edward?

On pouvait sentir dans la voix d'Aro une curiosité sans égale. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Je répondis aussi vite que possible :

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlés. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, ce que je devenais.

-Tu te rends bien compte que tu n'as pas le droit de le revoir, Bella. Il a choisit son camp il y a longtemps, et il doit en assumer les conséquences. Il t'a abandonnée, j'espère que tu t'en souviens.

Je dus réprimer l'envie de le frapper. Il utilisait le souvenir de ma propre souffrance pour me dissuader de revoir Edward. Mais, jouant la comédie jusqu'au cou, en partie parce que j'avais maintenant peur de lui, je répliquais :

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié Aro. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le revoir.

-Bien, Bella. Et…je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait ce soir.

Il fixait le sol, et se tortillait sur place. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il jouait la comédie. Il essayait de regagner ma confiance, mais cela serait sans succès.

-Je…te pardonne.

Ces mots me brûlèrent la gorge. Je ne les pensais pas du tout, mais ils allaient participer à la mascarade que j'avais prévue de faire.

-Mais je voudrais être un peu seule. Je suis tout le temps avec vous et comme tu le sais j'aime la solitude. Alors j'aimerai profiter du fait que nous habitons en Angleterre pour aller visiter seule les alentours. Je ne m'absenterais que la journée, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne pose pas de problème j'espère.

-Euh…non. Pas…pas du tout. Préviens-moi juste quand tu pars. Je te laisse te détendre Bella. Je suis dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi."

La porte se referma doucement. Mon plan avait marché exactement selon mes désirs. Puisque Aro m'avait frappée, il avait voulu regagner ma confiance, et pour se mettre dans mes bonnes grâces, ne m'avait pas interdit de visiter l'Angleterre « seule ».

Après une douche rapide, je saisis le premier jean qui me passait sous la main, enfilais un pull à col en V noir et une paire de ballerine et attendis dans ma chambre. Le Soleil se levait, mais qu'il était lent ! C'était à croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Lorsque l'horloge sonna les neuf heures, n'en pouvant plus, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

Le paysage défilait rapidement à cause de ma conduite aberrante. Je trépignais sur place, n'en pouvant plus tant j'étais impatiente de le voir.

Après un peu plus d'une demi-heure de route, je dénichais une place où me garer, et me dirigeais vers Big-Ben à pied. Le temps était nuageux, idéal pour une sortie à Londres.

-Bella ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, et fixais le magnifique jeune homme qui me faisait face.

La journée promettait d'être…intéressante.

**Et voilà, un autre chapitre de terminé. Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward ou non.**

**Je pense que cela pourrait être intéressant de savoir ce que MON Edward (désolée EdwardBella4E il est à moi et pas à toi!)**

**pense de notre chère petite Bella. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Bien à vous.**

**Pauline**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Let it be love**

**Me voilà enfin de retour après une très très longue absence!**

**Je m'en excuse, mais avec les cours, je n'ai vraiment plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire!**

**J'espère qu'avec l'arrivée des vacances j'aurai le temps d'écrire pas mal de chapitres pour vous les poster à intervalles plus réguliers.**

**Maintenant, place aux remerciements pour les dernières reviews!**

**Lyly Ford: Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire! ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle te plaise! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!!**

**Lyanne: Je change le caractère des personnages? Parce que j'essaie justement de faire attention. Mais n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, que je m'améliore pour la suite! Sinon merci pour ta review!!**

**Gwendolyn Jedusor Black: J'adore les reviews toutes gentilles et débordantes d'enthousiasme comme toi! Bah j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents!!**

**Solenn-la: Bah en fin de compte, j'aurai mis 3 semaines à poster ce chapitre. Il m'a vraiment posé problème, je ne savais pas du tout comment l'aborder. Mais j'essaierai de faire plus vite pour la suite!! Dans ce chapitre il y a un peu du point de vue d'Edward, c'est surtout un débat intérieur, donc j'espère que tu vas aimer!!**

**karo: Bon bah voilà la suite, ça va pouvoir assouvir un peu de ta curiosité!!**

**EdwardBella4E: J'aime bien le déballage de compliment et à la fin, le truc qui a rien à voir, tu te mets à parler du français!! Tu me feras toujours trop rire!! Bon bah tu sais que j'adore quand Edward et Bella se tournent autour, alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble dans ce chapitre!! Mais à ce sujet j'aurai besoin de ton aide. On en reparle demain à 7h50 en allant au lycée? La routine quoi, comme d'habitude!! Bon, alors hier on s'est encore quittées en se gueulant "Edward c'est le mien! -Non le mien!!" Eh bah on va faire un jeu: pendant les vacances, on devra faire une sorte d'argmentation qui aura pour titre "Pourquoi j'aime le plus Edward en 20 arguments" et celle qui fait la meilleure argumentation gagne le titre de "petite amie officielle d'Edward"; ça te va?? Bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!! Bisous!!**

**dodie57: Bah j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre te conviendra, et que tu ne seras pas déçue par la tournure que vont prendre les événements!! Merci pour ta review!!**

**Et maintenant, place au chapitre!!**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez!!**

Point de vue d'Edward :

Avachi sur le canapé de ma chambre, je regardais sans le voir vraiment le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Une épaisse couche de nuage dissimulait le Soleil, qui ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez durant cette journée. Une très grande forêt entourait mon domaine, ainsi le calme était total. Dans ma tête, cependant, retentissait toujours le flot incessant de pensées des membres de ma famille. Par respect pour leur vie privée, je tentais de bloquer leurs pensées, mais j'entendais toujours.

La seule personne qui restait un mystère pour moi était Bella. Bella. Mes pensées revenaient tout le temps à elle. Depuis que je l'avais revue, elle était devenue une obsession. Je jetais encore une fois un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il restait encore plus d'une heure avant qu'il soit temps de partir la retrouver. Bien que je sois heureux de la revoir, le doute subsistait.

Avais-je pris la bonne décision ? N'aurait-il pas été mieux pour elle que je la laisse avec sa famille, que je m'éloigne de nouveau? Nous n'avions normalement pas le droit de communiquer, et encore moins le droit de se voir. Alors pourquoi lui avais-je demandée de me retrouver, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir mentir à sa famille ? Que si Aro venait à découvrir son mensonge, sa colère serait terrible ?

Parce que j'étais amoureux. Mais c'était là une bien piètre excuse. Au nom de mon amour pour Bella, il aurait au contraire fallu que je m'efface. Pour son bien. Aimer une personne c'était avant tout essayer de faire son bonheur, quitte à nous rendre malheureux. Et moi, j'agissais en égoïste. J'agissais uniquement dans mon propre intérêt.

Ne tenant plus en place, je me levais et commençais à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. La question était à la fois simple et terriblement compliquée. Devais-je renouer des liens avec Bella ou la laisser vivre sa vie ?

Mon regard se tourna involontairement vers un cadre posé sur une commode. Cette photo avait été prise peu de temps après la transformation de Bella. 1929 ou 1930. Elle nous montrait tous les deux, bras-dessus bras-dessous, riant comme des enfants. Je regardais son sourire, franc et éblouissant. Comment pourrais-je m'en passer, alors que l'occasion se présentait de la revoir à nouveau ?

« Tu es un égoïste, Edward » me susurrait une petite voix dans ma tête. Oh oui, je l'étais, aucun doute là-dessus. Encore une fois je jetais un coup d'œil au cadran de ma montre, qui indiquait qu'il était pile neuf heures. N'y tenant plus, je pris les clefs de ma voiture, et descendis à vitesse vampirique les escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je trouvais Esmé, qui me regardait avec un sourire. Je pus entendre ses pensées.

_« Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça Edward. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sortir avec autant d'entrain. Embrasse Bella pour moi. »_

J'acquiesçais, souris à ma mère, et sortis.

Point de vue de Bella :

-Bella ! S'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, et fixais le magnifique jeune homme qui me faisait face. La journée promettait d'être…intéressante.

-Tu es en avance me dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

-Toi aussi il me semble, n'est-ce pas ? Répondis-je en lui renvoyant son sourire.

-Je ne tenais plus en place chez moi.

-C'était également mon cas.

Il me lança un autre sourire éblouissant, apparemment satisfait par ma réponse.

-On y va ? Continua-t-il.

-Oui. Mais tu m'emmènes où ?

-On va faire un tour global de Londres.

Il s'empara de ma main, et ce petit contact me fit frémir. « Calme-toi, Bella, calme-toi » ne cessais-je de me répéter.

Nous fîmes le tour du Parlement pour commencer. Le temps était nuageux et sec, les touristes étaient donc au rendez-vous ce jour-là. De nombreuses odeurs toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres mettaient mon self-control à rude épreuve, je me concentrais donc sur l'odeur d'Edward. Ce qui, évidemment, ne m'aidait pas trop à m'éclaircir les idées.

Nous flânions tranquillement aux alentours de Westminster quand une pimbêche blonde percuta « accidentellement » Edward.

-Oh, excusez-moi. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Elle battait des cils d'une façon vraiment ridicule. Elle commençait vraiment à m'agacer celle-là.

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas lui répondit Edward avec gentillesse.

Il lui adressa ensuite un aimable sourire qui laissa son admiratrice sans voix.

-Dites, vous ne voudriez pas…repris la blonde avec une voix aguicheuse.

« Oh non ! Tout sauf ça ! » Me dis-je. Elle allait _lui_ proposer un rendez-vous. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait en droit de sortir avec qui il l'entendait –même si cette femme était une humaine- je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en entendre plus.

-Edward, la coupais-je, il nous reste plein de choses à visiter, viens.

Je le pris par la main et le traînais loin de cette femme sans un regard pour elle. Il ne broncha pas, se contenta de lui adresser un faible au revoir. Je me retins de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, Bella.

Edward avait l'air très amusé.

-Comme ça quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Jalouse.

-Je ne suis PAS jalouse ! Mentis-je sans grande conviction.

-La pauvre fille, tu ne lui as même pas laissée finir sa phrase.

Il avait l'air très satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Oh, elle allait te demander de boire un verre avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon, j'avoue, tu marques un point. C'est exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Mais imagine que j'ai voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec elle ?

-Oh mais ne te gêne surtout pas ! Va la retrouver, tu n'auras qu'à suivre son odeur ! M'écriais-je.

-C'est bon, calme-toi, je l'aurai éconduite de toute façon.

Il m'adressa un sourire éclatant. Comme d'habitude, il aimait me mettre en rogne. Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'as pas du tout changé en fin de compte finis-je par dire.

-Toi non plus Bella. Tu as toujours ton sale caractère.

Il récolta un coup de poing à l'épaule.

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler gentiment tout en visitant la Tour de Londres. Plusieurs hommes se retournaient sur mon passage, Edward avait lui aussi beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Il était vrai qu'avec notre beauté surhumaine, nous passions difficilement inaperçus. Après qu'un quinzième homme m'ait dévisagée de la tête au pied, Edward –qui avait l'air passablement agacé- proposa d'aller dans un coin plus tranquille.

-Jaloux ! Lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais moi au moins je l'avoue ! Et si tu savais ce qu'ils ont comme pensées quand ils t'aperçoivent… ça en est désespérant !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Non pas parce que des hommes me regardaient et me désiraient –loin de là- mais parce que _lui_, Edward Cullen, était _jaloux_. Un simple ami n'aurait pas été gêné par le fait que j'attirais les gens. Lui, il l'était. « Au fond, il t'aime peut-être » me murmurait une petite voix. Je la chassais vite de ma tête. Il était hors de question que je laisse l'espoir me gagner. J'étais une fille qui avait les pieds sur terre.

L'après-midi touchait déjà à sa fin. Nous débarquâmes à St James Park, et nous assîmes sur un banc. Il n'y avait personne autour de nous. De gros nuages obscurcissaient le ciel, et une odeur d'humidité se faisait plus présente à chaque instant. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, et les touristes s'étaient donc enfuis.

Depuis le début de la journée, Edward et moi n'avions pas arrêtés un seul instant de parler. Nous rattrapions le temps passé. Nous, nos familles, la musique, la lecture…tout y était passé. Il faisait presque nuit lorsque les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent. Nous dûmes alors nous résoudre à partir. L'humeur était tout à coup beaucoup moins joyeuse, et le silence s'était installé entre nous. Chacun semblait être plongé dans ses pensées. Pour ma part, je m'interrogeais sur une seule chose : Allait-on se revoir ou non ? Je souhaitais par-dessus tout que la réponse soit un oui. Edward avait le choix, la balle était dans son camp. J'étais donc réduite à espérer.

Je finis par arriver à ma voiture. Edward regardait ses pieds, et il affichait une mine très concentrée. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait, mais j'avais tout de même quelques vagues soupçons. Finalement il leva les yeux et me fixa intensément.

-Bella… Finit-il par dire. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que l'on se voit. Je te fais courir un trop grand danger. Tu imagines ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver si Aro découvrait que l'on a recommencé à se voir ? Ce qu'il serait capable de te faire ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête tout maintenant.

Ces mots, j'avais par-dessus tout espéré ne pas les entendre. Mais venant de sa part, j'aurai dû m'y attendre. J'avais fini par oublier qu'Edward se sacrifiait toujours pour les autres. Son seul intérêt était que je sois en sécurité, et si cela impliquait de rompre tout lien entre nous, eh bien soit, il le faisait.

-Et si moi je voulais continuer à te voir Edward ? Finis-je par dire. Je prendrai toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'Aro ne se doute de rien. Et ta sœur, Alice, qui voit le futur, pourra te prévenir si Aro se doute de quelque chose en l'espionnant. Franchement, cela fait près de quarante ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, et c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter. Ne me laisse pas seule encore une fois s'il te plaît.

Cette dernière phrase, que j'avais placée volontairement à la fin de mon petit discours, eu l'effet escompté. Une vague de culpabilité envahit Edward, insinuant par la même occasion le doute en lui. Il pouvait être très déterminé quand il le voulait, mais lui rappeler qu'il m'avait abandonnée par le passé le faisait se sentir coupable. Je lui adressais un petit sourire suppliant, et il craqua.

-Bon, c'est d'accord ! Je n'arrive jamais à te résister de toute façon !

Incapable de dissimuler ma joie plus longtemps, je lui sautai au coup. Ce qui m'étonna franchement. Moi qui étais d'un tempérament plutôt réservé, je me transformais tout à coup en fille expansive devant lui ! Je respirais à sa délicieuse odeur à plein poumon, et entendis son doux rire musical carillonner.

Ses mains tièdes étaient posées sur mon dos, et mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Je tournais la tête vers lui et me rendis compte que seuls quelques centimètres séparaient nos lèvres. Je vis son regard se poser sur ma bouche pulpeuse. Hésitait-il à m'embrasser ? Je priais pour qu'il rapproche son visage du mien, et que nos lèvres se touchent, mais au même moment, il se sépara de moi.

Il me reposa gentiment sur le sol, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en m'adressant un sourire en coin à en tomber à la renverse.

Finalement le prochain rendez-vous fût fixé cinq jours plus tard. Je le retrouverais de nouveau à St James Park, et alors il me conduirait en un lieu inconnu. En général je détestais les surprises, mais avec Edward dans les parages rien de mal ne pouvait vraiment m'arriver.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur on ne peut plus joyeuse que je le quittai.

**Alors j'espère que cette lecture a été divertissante!!**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne savais vraiment pas comment décrire la sortie à Londres.**

**Alors si vous avez été déçus, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît!!**

**Si vous avez aimé, bah vous m'en voyez vraiment contente!!**

**Merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs anonymes.**

**A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!!**

**Bien à vous.**

**Pauline**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Let it be love**

**Chapitre 7**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre pour célébrer le début des vacances.**

**Comme d'habitude j'espère vous divertir avec mes textes.**

**Maintenant place aux remerciements pour les dernières reviews:**

**EdwardBella4E: Alors, pas trop furax que j'ai gagné à pierre papier ciseaux avant de se quitter? Je pars pour Paris demain, et ce n'est pas là-bas que j'écrirai ma dissert sur Edward. Faudra qu'on se recontacte pour svoir si on la rend à la rentrée ou après les vacances de Noël. Et sinon moi j'attends toujours que tu te remettes à écrire. Parce que mine de rien tu n'as rien posté depuis un petit bout de temps! Bon bah bon voyage à Madrid! Profite bien des Starbucks et des boutiques Abercrombie! Lol. Je t'adore!!!!!**

**Lyly Ford: Ne t'inquiète pas, le baiser viendra très bientôt! Pour le moment ils se tournent autour, mais seulement parce que je ne veux rien brusquer. Merci pour ta super gentille review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que ma fiction te plaira toujours après ce chapitre.**

**Solenn-la: Ah, toi tu es vraiment pressée qu'ils s'embrassent! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pour très bientôt. Mais pas pour ce chapitre-là, désolée!!! Ils continuent -malheureusement pour toi- de se tourner autour. j'espère quand même que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Je l'ai posté rapidement, donc il y a eu moins de relectures, donc forcément je suis moins sûre du résultat.  **

**sev: Eh bah on peut dire que tout le monde était pressé qu'ils s'embrassent! Tu es la troisième à me faire le coup! Bon bah au rique de me répéter, je t'assure que le baiser viendra très bientôt! J'aime bien qu'ils se tournent autour, et puis comme ça ils prennent conscience mutuellement qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je n'aime pas trop quand les choses vont à toute vitesse. En tout cas merci pour ta dernière review, et bonne lecture!**

**Gwendolyn Jedusor Black: Désolée, mais la surprise que réserve Edward à Bella sera pour le prochain chapitre. Il sera l'un des chapitres clé de mon histoire alors je tiens à le réussir. Je poste juste un chapitre vite fait pour que l'attente du prochain chapitre soit moins longue. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même.**

**papillon bleue: Oah!!! Franchement, depuis le début de ma fiction, je n'ai jamais eu le droit à une review aussi touchante! Merci beaucoup! Et tu te distingues des autres parce que tu es la seule revieweuse qui trouve bien que Edward et Bella ne s'embrassent pas tout de suite! Et je trouve ça vraiment super! Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui m'ont demandé le baiser sur mon blog, c'était énorme! Alors ça fait du bien que des gens comme toi laissent leur trace! Encore merci beaucoup! j'espère que cette suite te plaira!!!**

**Et voilà!!! Maintenant bonne lecture!!!!**

Point de vue de Bella :

Cela faisait seulement vingt-quatre heures que je ne l'avais pas vu, et déjà il me manquait affreusement. Mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers lui. En ce moment même je revivais pour la énième fois notre étreinte avant de se dire au revoir. Nos lèvres avaient faillis se toucher, mais il s'était écarté. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de _lui_ ? Il était mon meilleur ami, et pire ennemi par surcroît ! La malchance continuait de me poursuivre apparemment.

Je bouclai distraitement ma valise, plongée dans mes pensées. Dans quelques heures je devrais me trouver à Volterra, afin de rejoindre le reste de ma famille. J'habitais près de Londres tout au long de l'année, mais mes obligations envers le reste du clan m'amenaient souvent à retourner à leur siège. La croissance économique (n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en 1968, en plein dans les « 30 Glorieuses ») avait poussée Aro à s'installer en Angleterre, où il possédait de grandes entreprises. Il avait sélectionné les quelques privilégiés qui auraient l'honneur d'habiter avec lui. Etant sa préférée, j'avais fait naturellement partie des « chanceux » qui avaient dû déménager avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, je retournais à Volterra car un événement important s'y déroulait. Tous les cinquante ans, un recensement était fait dans la demeure même des Volturi. Cette idée venait de Caius, qui voulait s'informer des nouveaux vampires crées, afin de garder un œil sur tout le monde. Le but de la rencontre était aussi d'intimider tous ceux de notre espèce en illustrant la grandeur de notre clan, et la puissance dont nous disposions.

Bien sûr, certains vampires manquaient toujours à l'appel, mais la majorité s'y rendait. Et parmi eux se trouveraient les Cullen. Je savais que mes chances de pouvoir parler avec Edward là-bas seraient très minces. Tous les gardes d'Aro, Caius et Marcus étant présents, il faudrait redoubler d'ingéniosité pour ne pas se faire repérer. Je m'apprêtais donc à faire cette escapade sans avoir vraiment l'espoir de croiser Edward ou même Esmé.

Le voyage se passa agréablement. Je fis tout le trajet avec Kate, alors que Tanya et le reste de sa famille partirent avec Aro. Kate était en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie, je la voyais rarement mais nous étions vraiment très proches. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle, et elle sur moi. Nous nous faisions confiance et partagions le même point de vue sur beaucoup de choses.

« Alors, finit-elle par demander, qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait de voir les Cullen lors de ma soirée ? J'espère que l'ambiance n'était pas trop tendue entre vous.

-Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre eux. Je connais très bien Esmé et Edward, et je les adore. C'est Aro qui a tout mis en place pour que ma famille les déteste.

-Comment cela ? S'étonna mon amie.

-C'est assez long à expliquer. En gros, Esmé et Edward ne m'ont jamais oubliée, et je l'ai appris seulement lors de ta soirée.

-Ah oui, je vois. Mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Ils me parlaient souvent de toi quand on se voyait.

J'adressais un regard surpris à Kate.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Tu savais très bien à quel point j'avais souffert lorsqu'Edward et Esmé étaient partis !

-Eh bien en fait, j'étais convaincue de ton indifférence. Et Edward aussi. Il pensait que tu ne voulais plus le voir, et encore moins entendre parler de lui. Alors je n'ai rien dit.

-Eh bien vous avez eu tord tous les deux.

Je regardais le paysage italien défiler. Dans une heure tout au plus nous serions à Volterra. Le silence s'installa dans ma voiture. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kate finit par demander :

-Serais-tu fâchée Bella ? Je ne savais pas à cette époque-là que tu étais si attachée à Edward et Esmé.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Kate, finis-je par soupirer. Mais je regrette juste d'avoir perdu autant de temps avant de savoir enfin ce que je représentais pour eux.

-Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup Edward, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Kate me fixait avec attention. Je finis par rebondir sur une autre question plutôt que de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Il suffisait de vous voir danser ensemble pour comprendre. Vous n'arriviez pas à détacher votre regard l'un de l'autre et vous affichiez un sourire niait tous les deux.

-Moi, j'affichais un sourire niait ? Rétorquais-je, faussement surprise.

-Oh que oui ma chère !

S'écria Kate en souriant de toutes ses dents. Puis elle reprit, plus sérieuse :

-Franchement Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a entre vous. Cela fait quarante ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, et on dirait que vous ne vous êtes quittés qu'hier. Et puis, certains signes ne trompent pas. Lorsque vous dansiez, on aurait plutôt dit un couple qu'autre chose.

Je savais depuis pas mal de temps que Kate était une personne très observatrice et perspicace, mais pas à ce point là. Je m'étais fait piéger. Elle avait détecté quelque chose d'anormal entre Edward et moi. Mais personne ne devait découvrir notre secret. Cela serait vraiment trop dangereux de mettre mon amie au courant.

Je serrai plus fort le volant de ma voiture, jusqu'à ce que les jointures de mes mains blanchissent. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Kate. Après m'avoir de nouveau observée un bref instant, elle soupira.

-En fait ne dis rien Bella, j'ai tout compris. Tu l'aimes. Ma pauvre, je te plains vraiment. Le seul garçon que tu ne puisses pas avoir, tu en tombe amoureuse. En plus tu vas sûrement le revoir aujourd'hui, que vas-tu faire ?

D'accord, là j'étais vraiment mal barrée. Elle savait déjà beaucoup trop de choses, alors que je n'avais pas dit un mot. De toute façon, elle connaîtrait la vérité tôt ou tard, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Alors, autant lui apprendre de ma bouche.

-En fait, déclarais-je avec hésitation, nous nous sommes vus hier.

-Quoi ? Alors vous êtes en couple ?

-Non, rien de tel. Nous avons juste passés la journée ensemble. En amis, rajoutais-je d'une voix déçue.

-Et comment as-tu fais pour échapper à la surveillance d'Aro ?

-Bah j'ai inventé un petit mensonge. Nous devons nous revoir dans quatre jours, mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais raconter pour partir seule encore une fois.

-ça, c'est facile. A quelle heure as-tu rendez-vous avec ton soupirant ?

Je grognais au mot « soupirant » et dit entre mes dents :

-Quatorze heures. Et je dois rentrer au milieu de la nuit.

-Très bien, je te couvrirais. A dix heures tu partiras faire les boutiques avec moi, et tu feras croire à Aro que nous passons la journée ensemble. A quatorze heures tu partiras avec Edward, et je te retrouverai à minuit. Alors nous rentrerons toutes les deux chez toi, avec nos achats fais durant la matinée comme preuve. Ce n'est pas génial comme plan ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, essayant de trouver une faille à son plan, mais n'en trouvais aucune. Heureuse que mon amie se propose de m'aider, je finis par dire en lui souriant :

-Si, c'est vraiment super. Merci beaucoup Kate, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Mais maintenant que tu es dans le secret, tu ne devras plus jamais toucher la main d'Aro, sinon avec son pouvoir il sera au courant de toute l'histoire.

Mon amie, qui semblait très enthousiaste et excitée, m'expliqua que depuis qu'elle connaissait Aro, une seule fois elle avait touché sa main, et qu'elle ne recommencerait plus jamais. Elle tenait trop à son intimité et Aro le savait très bien.

Les confidences que je venais de faire à Kate me soulagèrent d'un poids. Il était bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, et à qui demander conseil. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter des conséquences qu'aurait cette confidence. Si Aro venait à découvrir mon secret…

Nous arrivâmes à Volterra après tout le monde. On m'obligea à revêtir l'uniforme des Volturi. Pour se différencier des autres vampires, ils portaient les mêmes vêtements. Ainsi on avait constamment l'impression d'être surveillé par des personnes en habits sombres, où que l'on soit. C'était une technique d'intimidation qui, d'après ce que j'avais compris, fonctionnait à merveille. Les hommes portaient des costumes noirs très chics, et les femmes des robes courtes elles-aussi noires, ainsi que des talons aiguilles.

La journée fut agréable dans l'ensemble. Des vampires de toutes les origines défilaient sous mes yeux. Certains semblaient très sympathiques et prêts à nouer de nouvelles amitiés, d'autres étaient renfrognés et voulaient repartir au plus vite. Je discutais avec pas mal d'entre eux. Quatre vampires nomades me firent grande impression. James, Laurent et Victoria qui formaient un clan à eux trois me parlèrent de leur vie en Amérique. Ils semblaient très sympathiques, quoique leurs manières soient un peu trop sauvages à mon goût.

Un quatrième se distingua du lot. Il s'appelait Garrett, était très musclé, venait lui aussi des Etats-Unis. Il semblait être un grand joueur qui aimait se lancer sans cesse de nouveau défis. Il me plût beaucoup. Son enthousiasme et sa joie de vivre étaient contagieux. Il fit aussi vive impression à Kate, qui resta à ses côtés quasiment toute la journée.

J'étais justement en train de les observer tous les deux lorsqu'une petite personne s'approcha de moi.

-Ils vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cette jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, et ils étaient coupés très court. Je l'identifiais tout de suite comme étant Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward.

-Oui, c'est vrai dis-je calmement. Tu es bien Alice, c'est ça ?

Elle parut heureuse que je la reconnaisse, puisqu'elle m'adressa un joyeux sourire tout en acquiesçant.

-Ecoute Alice, je n'ai rien contre toi. Tu as l'air très gentille, et Edward t'adore, ce qui me permet de penser que tu es une bonne personne, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on se parle, surtout maintenant. Dis bonjour à Esmé et Edward de ma part s'il te plaît. Bonne fin de journée.

Je lui adressais un pauvre sourire, et m'éloignais. Il était hors de question que je me crée de nouveaux ennuis à cause des Cullen.

Vers le milieu de la soirée, Aro me demanda de me tenir prête à partir l'heure suivante. Je regagnais alors ma chambre, afin de me changer et éventuellement de prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires à emmener à Londres.

J'ouvris la porte d'une main, allumai la lumière de l'autre. Je faillis pousser une exclamation de surprise en découvrant qui était assis sur le canapé de ma chambre, mais la seconde d'après sa main était sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de hurler. J'étais collée au mur, et nos corps se touchaient. Jamais nous n'avions été aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Je sentis un courant électrique m'envahir, ainsi que des frissons. Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal, et le plus vite possible. Je devais me maîtriser.

Une fois qu'_il_ se fut assuré que l'instant de surprise était passé, il s'écarta de moi et se passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux. Il finit par me dire, rieur :

-Au moins ce n'est pas trop difficile de te surprendre Bella. Tu n'as pas senti mon odeur en entrant dans ta chambre ?

-Je…je bégayais-je, toujours pas complètement remise de sa présence ici et de la proximité de nos corps un instant plus tôt. J'étais dans mes pensées. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Edward ?

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais venir à Volterra sans passer te voir quelques instants.

-C'est bizarre, hier tu semblais pourtant prêt à me quitter.

-Je me suis résigné. Tu ne le veux pas, je ne le veux pas, alors à quoi bon résister ? J'aime trop ta compagnie pour me forcer à m'en priver.

Edward me dévisagea ensuite de la tête au pied.

-Très jolie robe admit-il.

-Merci répondis-je tout en la regardant encore une fois. C'est l'uniforme que je devais porter aujourd'hui. Elle est un peu trop courte à mon goût, mais bon, je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-Elle est parfaite.

Ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche d'Edward sans que je m'y attende. Nous détournâmes en même temps les yeux, lui gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire, et moi par le compliment qu'il venait de me faire. Pour changer de sujet, je demandais :

-Alors, tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me dire où est-ce que tu m'emmènes dans quatre jours ?

Il me lança un regard moqueur, et un petit sourire en coin craquant.

-Tu le découvriras par toi-même Bella.

-Mais pourtant tu sais que je déteste les surprises !

Je lui adressais un regard suppliant, mais il resta de marbre.

-Allez, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi !!!

Je vins me planter juste devant lui, et m'agrippais à l'un de ses bras. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et susurrais dans son oreille :

-Sois gentil avec moi. Satisfais ma curiosité.

Je le sentis frissonner à mon contact. Ainsi je lui faisais de l'effet. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à rester plantée devant lui comme une idiote, incapable de parler ou même de réfléchir, lorsqu'il me touchait ou me souriait ? Finalement il y avait peut être une justice dans ce bas monde.

Il tourna son visage vers le mien, et alors je plongeai dans ses magnifiques prunelles dorées. Je devais avouer que son régime alimentaire particulier avait au moins l'avantage de le doter d'yeux extraordinaires.

-Généralement, tu me fais toujours craquer Bella, mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci.

Déçue, je m'écartais de lui. C'était bien la première fois que ma technique ne marchait pas. Par le passé, c'était un moyen infaillible de le faire plier. Je croisai les bras autour de ma poitrine, et pris un air boudeur.

-Ce n'est pas non plus la peine de bouder, tu n'arrives jamais à le faire très longtemps. Je te connais bien Bella. Mais je dois avouer que j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais curieuse.

Satisfait d'avoir gagné la partie, il m'adressa un sourire angélique.

-A dans quatre jours, quatorze heures, St James Park. Bon courage pour le retour à Londres !

Il me fit un baiser sur le front, et me relança un énième sourire en s'apercevant que je ne « boudais » plus.

Ce fut une fois de plus rêveuse que je m'écroulais sur mon immense lit.

Cependant, aussi heureuse que je fusse, une question importante me trottait dans la tête.

Pour le moment, Edward et moi nous voyions en cachette, sans que personne ne soit au courant. Mais pour combien de temps ?

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre (désolée, je me répète souvent, mais vous plaire et vous divertir est vraiment mon but, et j'espère y parvenir).**

**Il ne s'agit pas du deuxième rendez-vous entre Bella et Edward pour la simple et bonne raison**

**que je tenais à réussir ce chapitre, et donc je ne voulais pas vous le poster bâclé.**

**Pour vous faire patienter, je poste un chapitre, même s'il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire.**

**Le but était plus de vous donner un peu de lecture pour le début des vacances.**

**Comme d'habitude, merci à tous les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs!!!!**

**Bien à vous. **

**Pauline**


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Il était huit heures du matin et encore une fois, un combat intérieur faisait rage dans ma tête. Allongée sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à la journée qui allait se dérouler. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, dès que je devais revoir Edward, une partie de moi me criait qu'il fallait que l'on stoppe tout tant que c'était encore possible. Et il était de plus en plus difficile de faire taire cette partie de moi-même.

Le problème était toujours le même, soit je me fiais à mes sentiments qui me dictaient de revoir Edward, soit j'écoutais ma raison qui m'ordonnait d'être prudente, et de ne pas jouer avec le feu. En d'autres termes, de mettre fin à notre relation, qui n'en était encore qu'au stade amicale. Mais mon amour pour lui m'empêchait de faire un tel sacrifice. J'avais besoin de lui, il devait faire partie de ma vie pour que je sois heureuse. Ce qui posait un gros problème, étant donné que lui et moi n'étions pas censés nous revoir.

Et puis, la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, à Volterra, il m'avait tellement semblé qu'il était attiré par moi que ma curiosité m'empêchait d'annuler notre rendez-vous. De plus, il méritait bien mieux qu'un simple coup de téléphone pour lui annoncer que nous ne nous reverrions plus.

Ma décision était donc prise, je passerais une partie de la journée avec lui, comme prévu. Et adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait. S'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, je stopperai tout. Mais si ce que j'avais cru déceler il y a quatre jours s'avérait bel et bien existant, eh bien tout ce compliquerait.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il était mon ennemi ? Pourrais-je un jour connaître le bonheur ? J'en doutais fortement. Mais comme on le disait, l'espoir faisait vivre.

**************

« Bon, alors Bella, on se retrouve à St James Park à minuit pile, compris ? Tu ne dois surtout pas arriver en retard, me dit une énième fois Kate dans sa voiture. Et fais attention de ne pas froisser ta robe, c'est Chanel mon dieu !

Je soupirais, avant d'acquiescer. Je m'extirpais du siège passager, et fis le tour pour dire au revoir à Kate à travers la vitre de sa voiture.

-Merci encore de me couvrir, Kate.

-Je t'en prie, tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella. Alors c'est normal de se soutenir. D'ailleurs, dans une semaine Garrett vient chez nous, tu sais le vampire que l'on a rencontré à Volterra ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le faire craquer. Il me plaît vraiment beaucoup.

-Pas de problème ! Bon après-midi ! A ce soir !

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises, je te connais, Bella ! Hurla Kate avec un air coquin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondis rien. Je marchais d'un pas lent –en tout cas pour moi- durant quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans le parc. Plus je me m'enfonçais au beau milieu des arbres, plus l'odeur d'Edward se faisait présente. Je devais admettre que c'était bien pratique pour se retrouver. Je finis par arriver au pied d'un grand chêne, mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Edward.

-Bella !

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je levais les yeux vers l'arbre, et le découvris dans les branches.

-Edward ! Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là-haut ?

-J'adore escalader les arbres. Tu veux me rejoindre ?

-ça serait avec plaisir, mais Kate me tuerait si je revenais avec ma robe en lambeaux.

-Kate ? Demanda-t-il, tout en sautant de l'arbre pour finalement atterrir à côté de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il était si beau… Qu'est-ce que je préférais chez lui ? Entre ses magnifiques yeux, ses cheveux cuivrés, son menton carré et sa bouche si fine, il n'était vraiment pas facile de répondre. Je repris vite mes esprits, et dis :

-C'est Kate qui me sert de couverture aujourd'hui. Et nous sommes censées aller faire les magasins. Alors elle m'a achetée une robe, pour faire illusion.

Edward me dévisagea brièvement, avant d'ajouter :

-Au moins, on peut dire que Kate a bon goût.

Je me sentis rougir, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela ne se verrait pas sur mon visage. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

-Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ? Ma curiosité a été mise à rude épreuve, alors maintenant je veux une réponse à ma question.

-Tu verras bien, Bella. On va prendre ma voiture, on arrivera plus rapidement à destination.

Edward fit ensuite quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas. Il s'empara de ma main et nous commençâmes à marcher. Nos doigts étaient entrelacés, et sa main chaude était un contact agréable. Je souriais intérieurement, on ne peu plus satisfaite de l'initiative qu'il venait de prendre. L'idée de le quitter, de lui dire au revoir, me semblait alors très lointaine, quasi inexistante même.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à sa voiture. En vrai gentleman, il m'ouvrit ma portière.

Je m'installais à l'intérieur du véhicule, le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit le volant, m'observa un moment avant de demander :

-Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu souris Bella ?

Je réfléchis un instant, avant de répondre :

-Je constatais juste que tu étais toujours aussi attentionné et bien élevé que lorsque je t'avais connu.

Il me renvoya mon sourire avant de démarrer.

Le trajet ne fut pas long, une demi-heure tout au plus. Nous avions quitté Londres, et nous enfoncions progressivement dans la campagne. Nous discutions toujours, ayant quarante années d'absence à rattraper.

Edward finit par se garer sur le bas côté de la route, et m'aida à m'extirper de mon siège.

-Où sommes-nous ? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est une de nos maisons de campagne. Esmé l'a restaurée il y a peu. Le parc est magnifique, alors je voulais te la montrer.

Edward ouvrit une imposante porte en fer forgé, et nous pûmes alors accéder à son domaine.

Un chemin de graviers menait à une imposante maison faite de vieilles pierres. De la vigne vierge parcourait une partie de la façade, et deux grosses colonnes encadraient une porte d'entrée colossale. De grandes baies vitrées étaient visibles, si bien que l'intérieur de la maison devait être très clair.

Des fleurs entouraient la demeure, et les arbustes étaient taillés avec soin. De grands arbres étaient visibles au loin, et on entendait même un petit bruit d'écoulement d'eau. Sûrement un ruisseau ou une cascade. L'odeur du bois et de la sève me chatouillait les narines. Cet air était si pur comparé à celui de la ville… Cet endroit était tout bonnement parfait.

-Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Me demanda Edward, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est magnifique. Pourquoi n'y habitez-vous pas tout le temps avec ta famille ?

-Carlisle a son cabinet médical en plein cœur de Londres, alors nous avons un hôtel particulier juste à côté pour qu'il puisse se rendre le plus vite possible à son travail s'il y a une urgence. Nous venons parfois dans cette maison durant les week-ends.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, puis Edward m'indiqua de prendre un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans les bois.

-Encore une surprise ? Demandais-je.

-On va juste aller se promener Bella.

Il reprit de nouveau ma main. Lui qui évitait généralement tout contact physique, cela faisait maintenant deux fois en deux heures qu'il me touchait volontairement. Je frémis légèrement au contact de sa peau chaude, qui m'était inhabituel. Une douce chaleur se répandit au niveau de ma cage thoracique. Le bonheur ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Cela arrivait tout le temps lorsqu'Edward se trouvait avec moi.

-Tu souris encore Bella ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci ?

Oups. J'étais coincée. Je rebondis sur une autre question, n'ayant pas envie de dire à Edward : « En fait je suis folle amoureuse de toi, et le moindre contact physique entre nous me remplis de joie ».

-ça te gêne que je sourie ?

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Mais ne pas connaître tes pensées m'agace vraiment. Alors, pourquoi souriais-tu ?

-Pour rien de particulier. Je suis juste contente d'être avec toi.

Pour le coup, ce fut lui qui me fit un magnifique sourire en coin, auquel personne n'aurait pu résister. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre, mais ma condition de vampire me permit de me rattraper. Malheureusement, cela n'échappa pas à Edward qui s'esclaffa :

-Attend, je rêve ou est-ce que tu as bien buté sur une branche par terre sans la voir ?

Je lui tirais la langue puérilement, et il rit encore plus fort.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, reprit-il, tu es vraiment irrécupérable ma pauvre.

Il récolta un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je repris ma main, et fis mine de bouder. Mes bras étaient croisés autour de ma poitrine, et je regardais le sol tout en continuant d'avancer.

Tout à coup je me sentis tirée vers la droite, et collée contre Edward. Un de ses bras me tenait par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce…, commençais-je.

-Il y a des arbres en face de toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu percutes l'un d'entre eux parce que tu es trop occupée à contempler le sol, railla-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Les vampires ne percutent pas les arbres Edward, soupirais-je.

-Et ils ne trébuchent pas sur les branches. En général.

-C'est toi qui m'a distraite ! Le sermonnais-je.

-Bien sûr, cela explique tout ironisa-t-il. En fait, je crois que tu es tout bonnement quelqu'un de spécial.

-Dans le sens péjoratif ? Demandais-je, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ma voix.

L'un des bras d'Edward tenait toujours fermement ma taille, et la proximité de nos corps me mettait dans un état pas possible. Ah, l'attirance physique…

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu es la personne la plus intéressante, imprévisible que je connaisse. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward, bien que ce fût souvent le cas. Le bruit d'écoulement de l'eau, qui s'était fait plus fort à chaque pas que nous faisions, avait bel et bien une source précise, qui se trouvait être une cascade.

L'endroit était comme magique. Romantique était l'adjectif qui convenait le mieux. Nous étions au beau milieu de la végétation, et la cascade illuminait cet endroit magnifique. L'herbe était verdoyante, et l'eau scintillait. D'immenses arbres empêchaient le soleil de passer, et on se sentait donc encore plus dans un petit cocon, coupé du monde.

-Waouh…soufflais-je.

-Alors, ça te plaît ?

-Et comment ! C'est absolument magnifique. On se croirait au paradis.

Edward se déplaça vers la gauche, et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Curieuse, je m'exécutais.

-Tu vois ce chemin, droit devant toi ? Me montra Edward en tendant un doigt.

J'hochais la tête, tout en m'interrogeant. Pourquoi me montrait-il ce chemin sans grande particularité ?

-Si tu veux partir, tu prends ce sentier, et tu continues tout droit. Tu arriveras à Londres en une heure de course.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, et il se pourrait que tu n'apprécies pas forcément. Alors je te donne la route à suivre pour que tu puisses éventuellement partir.

-C'est grave ? Demandais-je, méfiante.

Edward sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre :

-Je n'en sais rien. Tu es attentive ? Est-ce que tu promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre ?

-D'accord.

Je le regardais faire les cent pas, ses traits fermés. Il voulait me parler de quelque chose qui était apparemment difficile à dire, si on en croyait l'état dans lequel il était. J'étais moi-aussi anxieuse, et je me disais que seuls deux sujets totalement différents pourraient le rendre si stressé.

Le premier, il allait m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Mais cela était trop beau pour être vrai, et je devais me faire violence pour rester objective. Ne pas espérer, pour n'être que plus déçue plus tard.

Le deuxième, et le pire scénario envisageable, il voulait de nouveau m'abandonner. Le connaissant, il en aurait été capable. A Londres, à la fin de notre première journée de retrouvailles, il avait d'ailleurs été sur le point de le faire.

Je serrais les poings, redoutant ce qui allait arriver. J'avais compris que notre relation allait changer dans les minutes qui suivraient. Edward avait toutes les cartes en main, soit il souhaitait que nous devenions plus que des meilleurs amis, soit il me disait au revoir pour de bon. Je devais anticiper, pour éventuellement encaisser le choc sans montrer ma souffrance et ma faiblesse. J'étais pessimiste, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je me devais d'avoir les pieds sur terre. Après tout, les contes de fées n'avaient pas leur place dans ma vie.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Voilà enfin la suite!

Merci à tous les reviewers, qui étaient au rendez-vous au dernier chapitre!

Vos encouragements me touchent vraiment, et me poussent à sans cesse essayer de m'améliorer.

Ce chapitre est super important, j'espère l'avoir réussi.

Bonne lecture!

Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça depuis que j'étais un vampire. En quarante années d'existence, pas une seule fois je n'avais été capable de me laisser submerger par des émotions humaines. Et encore, le mot « submerger » était faible. Etre écrasée, dominée par des sensations aurait été plus correct. La peur se répandait en moi à une vitesse effarante, paralysant chaque muscle de mon corps, me rendant raide comme un piquet. L'adrénaline faisait aussi son travail, et mes sens étaient donc en alerte.

Je regardais anxieusement Edward, qui continuait de faire les cent pas autour de moi. Si mon cœur avait encore battu, il aurait fait un arrêt, aucun doute là-dessus. Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa un soupir avant de commencer:

-Bella… Ma famille et moi, nous devons quitter Londres dans une semaine. Avec Aro et ses gardes du corps dans les parages, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester plus longtemps. Le danger est trop important.

Sa déclaration me fit le coup d'un poignard planté en plein cœur. Je restais clouée sur place, incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de prononcer une quelconque parole. Je sentis comme une barrière dans ma cage thoracique s'effondrer, et la tristesse et la déception remonter à la surface. Car, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'étais permise d'espérer. Et au lieu d'une déclaration d'amour, je n'avais droit qu'à un au revoir. Une fois de plus, il m'abandonnait. Je sentis mes jambes trembler, et mes yeux s'humidifier, sans que les larmes puissent pour autant couler.

Edward se rapprocha alors brusquement de moi, et me prit par les épaules pour me maintenir debout. Je m'agrippais à sa chemise et l'implorais:

-Je t'en supplie, ne pars pas encore une fois! Si tu me laisses, je n'y survivrais pas, et je ne serai jamais capable de te pardonner! Hurlais-je d'une voix brisée.

Il colla ma tête contre son torse, et me caressa doucement les cheveux pour me calmer. Je me laissais faire, sachant que l'occasion d'être si proche de lui ne se représenterait pas d'aussitôt. Il murmura à mon oreille:

-Bella, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Si tu me demande de rester, je le ferai. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais toute seule, j'ai déjà commis l'erreur une fois et cela n'arrivera plus.

Sa voix était douce, le ton était même douceâtre. Surprise, je levais les yeux vers Edward, qui était on ne peut plus serein. Incrédule, je demandais:

-C'est vrai? Ce n'est pas une blague quand même?

-Comment pourrais-je plaisanter sur un sujet pareil Bella? Tout ne dépend plus que de toi maintenant. Veux-tu que je reste ou pas?

-Quelle question stupide…soupirais-je, alors que je souriais de toutes mes dents.

Je ne me défis pas de son emprise, étant trop bien nichée dans ses bras. Nous restâmes de longues minutes immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'exerçais à reprendre une respiration normale, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me remettre de mes émotions, et de la frayeur qu'Edward avait provoqué. Lorsque je fus calmée je lui demandais:

-Alors, à choisir entre ta famille et moi, c'est moi qui passe en premier?

Il me regarda brièvement dans les yeux, ses prunelles dorées me brûlant par leur intensité.

-Oui, Bella, c'est toi que je choisis. C'est là que nous en arrivons au deuxième point. Je dois encore te dire quelque chose.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui le scrutait avec intérêt et méfiance. Je n'eus même pas le temps de supposer ce qu'il allait m'avouer qu'il enchaînait déjà, ne me quittant pas du regard:

-Il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter Bella. Les sentiments par exemple, on a beau les refouler, ils reviennent toujours au grand galop. C'est le seul côté humain qu'il nous reste, et il est plus puissant chez nous que chez n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai lutté Bella, je te le jure, mais rien n'a marché. Je n'ai réussi qu'à me rendre malheureux. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était mieux de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire, mais mon cœur a fini par l'emporter sur ma raison. Bella, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime, et je n'arrive pas à renoncer à toi. J'ai besoin de toi, et si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami eh bien soit. Mais sache que tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux, et cela ne changera pas. Alors, souhaites-tu toujours que je reste à Londres, ou bien veux-tu me dire au revoir ici même? Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, tout ne dépend que de toi.

Je fus incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Des déclarations d'amour comme ça, on en entendait pas tous les jours. Mon vœu le plus cher venait de s'exaucer, notre amour était partagé.

Mais franchement, je ne me connaissais pas si entreprenante. Lorsque j'eus reprit mes esprits je me jetais immédiatement à son coup. Il ne fallu pas plus d'un quart de seconde pour que nos bouches se trouvent.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais toujours dans ses bras, et nos langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Ses deux mains tenaient ma taille, alors que les miennes étaient enroulées autour de son coup. Une sensation indescriptible -et fort agréable- était localisée dans ma cage thoracique. Je me laissais bercer par cette tranquillité peu habituelle, et m'interdisais de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que je vivais en ce moment même, avec la personne qui était la plus importante à mes yeux.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je pus dire à voix haute, sans rougir:

-Je t'aime Edward Masen.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella Swan.

Edward me fit cadeau de son plus beau sourire en coin. Je n'eus pas le loisir de détailler plus longtemps son visage, nous nous embrassions de nouveau.

Je me sentais sourire avec béatitude, et il semblait en être de même pour Edward. A ce moment là, je réalisai une chose qui m'avait, jusque là, échappée. Si son départ il y a quarante ans m'avait tellement marquée c'était sûrement parce que, inconsciemment, je savais que mon âme sœur était partie. A cette pensée, je le serrai plus fort encore dans mes bras, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Ses lèvres, douces comme le miel, elles étaient un appel aux baisers. Comment avais-je pu résister à la tentation de l'embrasser depuis si longtemps? Honnêtement, je me le demandais. Mon cœur semblait crier sa victoire, il était mien, et ce pour un bon bout de temps.

Je finis par m'écarter de lui, à bout de souffle. Pas facile pour un vampire de s'essouffler, vous en conviendrez. Il faudrait s'en prendre à Edward, pas à moi. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, voulant prolonger notre moment d'intimité.

-Si tu savais, j'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment Bella, avoua-t-il alors qu'il plongeait sa tête dans mes cheveux qu'il respirait avec avidité.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je avec difficulté.

Pendant un moment de lucidité, je regardais le paysage autour de nous. Tout était sombre, et je pus distinguer les étoiles ainsi que la Lune. Ainsi, la nuit était tombée. Je poussais un soupir, n'ayant pas réalisé que le temps avait passé si vite. En fin de compte, il semblerait que nous ne nous soyons pas embrassés pendant des minutes, mais des heures. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fus heureuse d'être un vampire. Car ils étaient inépuisables, et ce n'était pas le cas des humains.

-Pourquoi soupires-tu Bella? Demanda de sa voix onctueuse mon bien aimé.

-Le temps passe bien trop vite quand on est en si charmante compagnie.

Edward m'observa d'un air amusé et ravi. Il sourit de nouveau, et son doux rire musical retentit encore une fois.

-Il nous reste une demi-heure avant de devoir repartir.

-Eh bien profitons au mieux de ces trente minutes, soupirais-je.

Je m'allongeais au beau milieu de l'herbe, et fut vite rejoint par Edward, qui me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis la chaleur de sa peau réchauffer la mienne, habituellement si froide. Un contact extrêmement agréable, dont je ne pourrais bientôt plus me passer. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de contentement lorsqu'Edward caressa du bout des doigts mon bras nu. Il semblait hésitant, ce qui était normal étant donné que tout ceci était nouveau pour nous. Ou en tout cas pour moi. D'un coup, je me demandais s'il avait eu une petite amie durant nos quarante années de séparation.

-Euh…je peux te demander quelque chose Edward? Le questionnais-je avec hésitation.

-Tout ce que tu veux, me répondit-il.

-Il y a déjà eu une…autre fille avant moi?

Il se redressa soudainement, de façon à ce que son visage se trouve au-dessus du mien, mais tout en restant assis. Durant une seconde je paniquais à la vue de sa réaction, mais je le vis sourire.

-Tu es jalouse?

Son ton était satisfait et moqueur.

-Je le serais si cette fille était encore dans les parages, répondis-je avec franchise. Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser les grands moyens pour la faire partir.

-Eh bien je vais t'épargner bien des efforts puisqu'il n'y en a eu aucune. Et toi, es-tu déjà sortie avec Félix ou tout autre vampire de la noble famille des Volturi?

-Non. Il n'y a jamais eu personne dans ma vie.

-Me voilà rassuré, admit Edward tout en souriant.

-Moi de même, lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda -ou plutôt me dévora des yeux- brièvement avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Ses baisers me faisaient perdre tous mes moyens, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rendre celui-ci plus fougueux et plus profond. J'accrochais mes bras autour de sa nuque, et il se retrouva très vite au-dessus de moi, tout en faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser.

J'étais vraiment pire qu'un gosse avec lui, incapable de se contrôler, de se maîtriser plus de quelques secondes. Le baiser dura, mais il ne fut pas plus approfondi, car Edward veillait apparemment à garder le contrôle. Ce fut lui qui se sépara de moi, et il se releva. Il remit sa chemise en place, et regarda sa montre avant de murmurer:

-Les trente minutes sont passées. Il faut y aller Bella.

Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever, et je la saisis. Je remis moi-aussi de l'ordre dans ma robe, et regardais une dernière fois la magnifique cascade qui se trouvait en face de moi. Honnêtement, je devais admettre que j'avais eu quelque chose de plus beau à regarder aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'empêchais pas cette cascade d'être vraiment belle. Edward s'empara de ma taille, et nous nous mîmes en marche. Une fois installée dans la voiture, je demandais:

-Quand est-ce que nous allons nous revoir?

-Je n'en sais rien. Moi, je suis libre tout le temps. Quand aurais-tu la possibilité de partir de chez toi?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, me demandant quand est-ce qu'Aro serait absent, pour plus de sécurité. Il fallait aussi que Félix soit loin, pour qu'il évite de me courir après, une habitude chez lui. Puis je me souvins.

-Dans quarante-huit heures Aro part au nord de l'Angleterre! M'écriais-je joyeusement. Il ne restera que moi et Démétri sur Londres!

-Parfait. Alors on se retrouve encore à St James Park?

Je souris à l'énonciation de ce lieu. J'aimais tellement ce parc… et Edward semblait l'avoir compris.

-A huit heures du matin, ça te va?

-Oui, c'est très bien répondit Edward alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Tu m'accorderas toute ta journée?

-Oui. Et toute la nuit avec un peu de chance, répondis-je d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Edward, encore une fois, m'adressa son sourire en coin à en tomber à la renverse. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, et nous dûmes bientôt -et trop vite à mon goût- quitter la maison secondaire des Cullen. Le seul bonus fut que tout le trajet se fit main dans la main. Il arrivait même que pendant des lignes droites Edward se penche soudainement pour me donner un long et tendre baiser. En un mot, c'était le paradis.

A minuit pile j'étais de nouveau à St James Park, et la voiture de Kate était garée à deux pas de nous. Elle sortit pour nous saluer.

-Edward! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, et toi Kate?

-ça va. Bon, Bella, notre timing est serré, on y va?

J'acquiesçais à contrecœur. Je détestais devoir dire au revoir à Edward, ne serait-ce que pour quarante-huit heures.

Je le sentis prendre ma taille et me coller contre lui. Il m'embrassa pour la énième fois en quelques heures. Mais il est des choses dont on ne se lasse jamais, et celle-ci semblait en faire partie. Comme nous savions tous les deux que ce baiser était le dernier avant d'être séparés pendant deux affreusement longues journées, il était plus passionné que les autres. Ce qui m'allait tout autant. Puis tout à coup Edward s'écarta de moi, et à ma plus grande surprise, se tourna vers Kate.

-J'y penserais, lui dit-il.

-J'espère bien, parce que moi je ne tiens pas à en voir plus, lui répondit-elle tout sourire.

-Euh… j'ai manqué quelque chose? Demandais-je, complètement perdue.

-Rien de bien important, me répondit Edward. Je vais vous laisser les filles. A dans deux jours, Bella.

Je lui souris tout en acquiesçant. Il nous dit au revoir à Kate et à moi, puis je le vis s'éloigner.

Alors, l'euphorie qui s'était emparée de moi durant la journée se dissipa quelque peu. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Edward venait de partir. Mais elle se transformait plus en bonheur, et j'espérais qu'il serait permanent, parce qu'on s'y habituait très vite, et il était très dur de devoir s'en séparer. Je me tournais vers Kate, souriant comme une bienheureuse.

-Toi, tu as plein de choses à me raconter, me dit-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que la déclaration d'amour a été à votre goût!**

**A très bientôt pour la publication de la suite!**

**PS: J'adore les reviews!!!**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai vraiment été absente très longtemps, mais je reviens enfin avec mon chapitre 10.**

**Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous aimez ma fiction, et les reviews que vous me laissez sont si gentilles !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et merci à tous ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage en me laissant une review !**

Deux jours n'étaient rien, vraiment rien pour des vampires. Quarante-huit petites heures. Et pourtant c'était si long… Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre. Fixer l'horloge, en espérant que les aiguilles se mettraient finalement à bouger plus vite, et que les minutes qui défilaient se transformeraient en heures. Cela faisait exactement douze minutes et quarante-cinq secondes que j'avais quitté Edward, et déjà je ne pensais qu'à courir le retrouver. Au lieu de cela, je me trouvais dans la voiture de Kate, qui me ramenait chez moi.

« Donc… commença-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Tu as des choses à me dire, je crois?

Je soupirais. Je ne connaissais pas de personne plus curieuse que Kate.

-Eh bien, Edward et moi on est en couple, dis-je le plus simplement du monde.

-Sans blague! Merci, j'avais cru comprendre! Vous vous êtes embrassés devant moi! Ce que je veux c'est savoir comment c'est arrivé, où est-ce qu'il t'a emmené, ce que vous avez fait…

-Stop! M'écriais-je. Pas si vite! Tu sauras tout, pas de panique! Alors, pour résumer…

-Non! Moi je veux tous les détails! Me contredit Kate.

Je lui parlai donc de ma journée. Elle s'extasia sur la déclaration d'amour à laquelle j'avais eu droit, mais je lui tus les détails les plus intimes de nos baisers. Kate faisait exprès de conduire lentement pour que nous passions plus de temps toutes les deux.

-Au fait, dis-je lorsque j'eus fini de lui raconter en long en large et en travers le déroulement de ma journée, à quoi as-tu pensé tout à l'heure lorsque j'embrassais Edward?

Kate ne me répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de regarder la route tout en souriant.

-Oh non… Qu'as-tu pensé Kate? J'ai vraiment peur là…lui confiais-je.

-J'ai dit à Edward qu'il faudrait penser à vous trouver une chambre plutôt que de faire une démonstration d'affection si… débordante en public, dit en rigolant Kate.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et poussai un soupir. Kate serait toujours Kate. D'après ce que m'avait dit Edward, c'était la version féminine de, comment s'appelait-t-il déjà? Ah oui, Emmett. Je m'apprêtais à lancer une réplique cinglante à ma meilleure amie lorsque je me rappelai de la réponse d'Edward. « J'y penserai » avait-il dit. Aussitôt, je me sentis sourire, et mon corps s'enflamma. Je fis des efforts surhumains pour me maîtriser, arrêter de me rappeler de son sourire, de ses yeux pétillants, de sa bouche si douce…

-Quand est fixé votre prochain rendez-vous? Me demanda Kate, ce qui me ramena sur terre.

-Dans deux jours, à huit heures du matin à St James Park.

-Je te couvre encore? Proposa mon amie.

-Je veux bien. On n'aura qu'à dire que je t'aiderait à refaire ta chambre, tu m'avais prévenue que tu comptais changer de style.

-D'accord. On ira acheter de nouveaux meubles ensemble une fois que tu auras vu ton chéri, planifia Kate.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais chez moi. Je montais directement dans ma chambre, et pris un livre. Orgueil et préjugés, comme par hasard le roman préféré d'Edward. Tout finirait par me ramener à lui, je le sentais.

Lorsque vous finissiez par rencontrer votre âme sœur, il était difficile de se la sortir de la tête. Vous n'existiez que pour penser à votre moitié, vivre avec elle et surtout l'aimer. Il était si bon de sentir que notre existence avait un but. Le mien, c'était de rester avec Edward. Je ris de moi-même: Bella Swan, vampire de son état, qui se meurt d'amour pour Edward Cullen, qui est censé être son ennemi juré. C'était un Roméo et Juliette version vampirique en quelque sorte.

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que nous ne connaîtrions pas la même fin que les deux amants.

**********

Deux jours plus tard, je pus enfin quitter cette maison maudite. Maudite, parce qu'Edward n'y habitait pas avec moi. Ces quarante huit heures avaient été une vraie torture. Je pensais à _lui _du matin au soir, je revoyais son sourire si parfait, et je fondai sur place. J'avais passé l'essentiel de mon temps dans ma chambre, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre comme une bienheureuse.

Heureusement Aro avait gobé sans problème mon mensonge, d'autant plus que Kate avait téléphoné pour faire bon usage. Il était sept heures trente, j'aurai un peu d'avance mais tant pis. Mieux valait attendre à St James Park plutôt qu'ici. Je m'installais dans ma voiture, et démarrai. Comme à mon habitude, je poussais le compteur à son maximum, jouissant de la sensation enivrante de la vitesse.

A sept heures quarante cinq, j'étais installée sur notre banc habituel, à Edward et moi. Je sortis de mon sac Raison et Sentiments, une autre œuvre de Jane Austen. J'avais à peine lu deux lignes qu'une voix mélodieuse, à cinq centimètres de mon visage, retentit:

-Encore Jane Austen. Explique-moi pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris.

Aussitôt, je souris de toutes mes dents. Même son odeur m'avait manquée. C'était si bon de le retrouver… Et sa voix, si mélodieuse… Je me retournais lentement, et j'eus d'un seul coup le cœur plus léger lorsque je pus enfin voir son visage. Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion. Pourquoi? Essayez de deviner, cela n'est pas très compliqué. Disons pour faire court qu'Edward s'était littéralement jeté sur moi dès que nos regards s'étaient croisés.

Toutes ces sensations étaient si agréables… La douceur des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes, les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps au moindre contact avec le sien, la douce chaleur qui rendait mon cœur plus léger, moins froid que d'habitude… Il me serait désormais impossible de me passer de nos baisers.

A bout de souffle, nous finîmes par nous écarter l'un de l'autre.

-Quel enthousiasme! M'exclamais-je.

J'eus droit à un sourire en coin absolument craquant, et je dus me tenir au banc pour ne pas en tomber à la renverse. Comment pourrait-on décrire avec exactitude ce que je ressentais? Cela était impossible, tout était trop confus. Je savais juste que je ne vivrai plus que pour ces moments, à partir de maintenant. On pourrait penser que ces sourires étaient faits pour me réchauffer le cœur. Comment penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et à avoir envie d'autre chose que de l'aimer lorsqu'il était en face de moi?

Il était une drogue pour moi, mais elle était désormais vitale. J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre une existence loin de lui. Rien que cette perspective me faisait mal. Finalement la vie ne se résumait-elle pas à ça? Aimer et être aimé en retour? Je devenais une romantique, une fille fleur bleue, mais je n'en avais cure. Tout ce que je pensais, j'y croyais avec ferveur à présent.

-Tu m'as affreusement manqué, Bella., confessa Edward.

-Et c'était réciproque, je peux te l'assurer! Renchéris-je.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, et me serra tendrement contre lui. Je poussais un soupir de contentement, et resserrais notre étreinte. Je regardais son magnifique visage sans pouvoir quitter mes yeux des siens. Je pensais que toutes ces héroïnes de livres romantiques exagéraient en disant qu'elles pourraient regarder pendant des heures l'homme qu'elles aimaient sans s'en rassasier, eh bien j'avais eu tord. Je faisais partie de ces filles, qui admiraient sans aucune gêne leur grand amour. Si j'avais dû mourir, en cet instant, cela aurait été en tant que femme comblée. J'aimais, et cet amour était partagé. Rien d'autre ne comptait, enfin, cela était ce que j'aurai voulu.

Mon vœu le plus cher en cet instant aurait été que l'interdit nous séparant l'un de l'autre n'existât plus. Que les Cullen et Volturi ne soient pas ennemis, et que nous ne soyons pas obligés de nous voir une fois de temps en temps en cachette. Je voulais plus, oui beaucoup plus que quelques rendez-vous avec Edward. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je faisais des projets. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il m'était difficile de me concentrer ou de réfléchir lorsqu'Edward se tenait à moins de dix mètres de moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nous imaginer tous les deux, traversant les époques, toujours ensemble. Ça, c'était le paradis.

Tout autour de nous les promeneurs se pressaient de quitter le parc avant que l'orage qui approchait n'éclate. La pluie ne nous gênant en aucune façon, nous ne bougeâmes pas de notre banc.

Nous ne parlions pas, se contentant de se regarder intensément dans les yeux. Lorsque les alentours furent complètement déserts, Edward me prit par la main et nous commençâmes à marcher.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux derniers jours mon Ange? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains était placée sur ma taille.

-Rien de bien particulier à part me languir de toi, lui répondis-je d'un ton faussement détaché. Et toi, à quoi as-tu consacré ces dernières quarante huit heures?

-A penser à toi, et à attendre avec impatience que le moment de se retrouver arrive enfin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une vaste étendue d'herbe, et bientôt nous fûmes tous deux étendus sur la pelouse de St James Park, seuls au monde. Le début de cette journée ne pouvait pas mieux se présenter. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres pendant plus d'une heure, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Blottie dans les bras d'Edward, je me sentais si bien… La chaleur que dégageait son corps n'atteignait pas celle des humains, mais la sensation était tout de même très agréable.

J'aurais pu rester des heures ainsi, serrée contre mon bien aimé, mais une grosse averse tomba sur le parc, et il fallu aller s'abriter sous un arbre pour que nos vêtements ne soient pas entièrement mouillés. Cela ne nous gênait pas, nous ne ressentions pas le froid, mais je devais être toujours présentable à mon retour chez moi.

-On va dans mon nouvel appartement Bella? Proposa Edward.

Je levais vers lui des yeux surpris. En seulement deux jours, il avait eu le temps de louer un appartement et d'y emménager? C'était techniquement impossible, surtout dans Londres où trouver un logement relevait du combat. Il parut comprendre mes questions silencieuses, et se contenta de dire:

-Tu sais que Alice peut voir l'avenir. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle était au courant que je chercherai à un moment donné un logement, et donc elle s'est occupé de tout. Sur ce coup là, je dois avouer qu'elle a assuré. En plus, il se trouve juste à côté du parc, et on a une vue d'ensemble sur Londres absolument superbe. On y va? Avant que tu ne finisses complètement trempée.

J'hochais la tête, et nous nous mîmes en route vers son lieu de résidence, qui se situait en effet très près de notre parc préféré. Il se trouvait au dernier étage d'un très bel immeuble de style victorien, et lorsque je pénétrais dans l'appartement d'Edward, j'émis un sifflement admiratif.

Tout était dans les tons de blanc cassé, et la décoration était d'un excellent goût et très moderne. De grandes fenêtres éclaircissaient considérablement les pièces, ainsi l'espace paraissait vraiment très grand.

-C'est Esmé qui a décoré, n'est-ce pas? Le questionnais-je.

-Exact. Elle s'en est donné à cœur joie à ce qu'il paraît. Si tu savais à quel point elle est heureuse que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi rayonnante depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Elle me manque beaucoup, dis-je avec nostalgie. Pense à la saluer de ma part.

Il acquiesça, et partit je ne sais trop où pour revenir une seconde plus tard avec deux serviettes pour se sécher.

Edward me fit ensuite faire le tour du propriétaire. Son appartement était en fait un duplex gigantesque, en tout cas pour une seule personne. Bon, je devais tout de même avouer que serrée contre lui, j'avais plus tendance à regarder son visage que les pièces de son appartement… Nous finîmes par nous installer dans l'un des vastes canapés du salon, et il me tendit une clé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

-Un double des clés de mon appartement. Pour toi, précisa-t-il.

Aussitôt, je me tendis. Je lui répondis, mais à contrecœur:

-Je ne peux pas accepter, Edward. Imagine qu'Aro tombe dessus, il se demandera ce que je lui cache, et il recommencera à me surveiller.

La tristesse se lut dans les yeux de mon bien aimé, et il remit sa clé dans sa poche.

-C'est donc à ce point là? Aro ne te laisse aucune liberté, Bella. Es-tu heureuse avec lui?

Je baissais les yeux. J'avais espéré n'évoquer ce sujet que bien plus tard, et malheureusement il était déjà sur le tapis.

-Je suis heureuse quand tu es à mes côtés, répondis-je tristement tout en regardant mes mains.

Je sentis Edward se rapprocher, et il me mit sur ses genoux pour me réconforter.

-Tu peux partir Bella, me murmura-t-il. Tu peux t'enfuir comme je l'ai fait. On irait quelque part tous les deux, rien que toi et moi. Et Aro et ses acolytes ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir, un passé révolu pour nous.

Je le regardais intensément, chagrinée. Ce qu'il me proposait, c'était la tentation suprême. Mais c'était aussi impossible.

-Aro me pourchasserai, chuchotais-je, comme il l'a fait quand tu étais partit. C'est Démétri qui t'as retrouvé, et c'est comme ça que nous avons su que tu avais rejoint les Cullen. Et Aro enrageait tellement… Il était terrifiant, il détruisait tous les meubles qui se trouvaient sur son passage, surement t'imaginant à la place de l'un d'entre eux. Il serait capable de nous supprimer, et le ferait sans aucun scrupule si je partais avec toi.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, tout à coup malheureuse comme des pierres. Edward était là, avec moi, mais la situation n'en était pas moins problématique. Me revinrent en mémoire les paroles de Juliette:

_« Mon seul amour, né du seul être que j'abhorre! Connu trop tard, et vu trop tôt sans le connaître! Un amour prodigieux dans mon cœur vient de naître, qui du pire ennemi fait l'amant que j'adore. »_

Je m'accrochais encore plus à Edward, les larmes aux yeux. Elles ne pouvaient couler, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'étaient pas là. Je les sentaient bien, moi, même si personne ne pouvait les voir.

Pauvre Juliette, son histoire me brisait le cœur. D'autant plus que je me trouvais dans une situation presque semblable à la sienne à présent. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter son triste sort? Son seul tord avait été d'aimer au lieu de haïr. Son amour pour Roméo avait été si sincère et si profond qu'il avait traversé les époques, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Non, cela n'avait pas suffit, et c'était là qu'était le problème.

-Bella, on va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas, me murmura tendrement Edward au creux de l'oreille.

J'acquiesçais, mais ne répondis rien. L'euphorie qui s'était emparée de moi ce matin se dissipait peu à peu, et je redescendais sur terre. J'aurais vraiment aimé rester sur mon petit nuage, car la réalité était trop dure à affronter.

-Il pourrait y avoir un moyen, continua Edward d'une voix plus forte, déterminée. Si tu ne peux pas quitter les Volturi, je peux toujours les rejoindre.

Je relevais d'un coup la tête, et m'exclamai:

-Surtout pas! Tu irais à l'encontre de tes convictions, et Aro se ferait plus le plaisir de te réduire en pièce plutôt que de t'accepter de nouveau comme membre de sa garde rapprochée! Si tu les as quitté, c'est pour une bonne raison, alors ne fais pas cela pour moi!

Ma voix avait pris des accents désespérés, et je dus m'arrêter avant de craquer pour de bon.

-Alors que peut-on faire mon amour? Il faudra soit que tu quittes les Volturi, soit que je les rejoigne pour que nous puissions être ensemble. On ne pourra pas continuer à se voir en cachette encore très longtemps, ces choses finissent toujours par être découvertes.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans ses prunelles dorées, et tentais de réfléchir. Il était hors de question qu'Edward revienne auprès d'Aro, c'était exclu. Je ne serai pas la femme qui lui ferait quitter sa nouvelle famille et son nouveau mode de vie. C'était en partie ce qui faisait de lui l'homme que j'aimais, et il était hors de question qu'il y renonce. Alors, cela serait à moi de partir. J'avais très peur, non, j'étais même terrifiée, mais dans la vie il fallait savoir prendre des risques, en particulier pour celui que l'on aimait.

-Il faut que je parte, Edward. Que nous fixions une date, et que nous allions loin d'ici, très loin. Tous les deux. Mais tu seras obligé de rester à l'écart des Cullen quelque temps, sinon à coup sûr notre tête sera mise à prix.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun de nous deux ne parla. Edward semblait abasourdi, et moi je le dévisageai en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-Es-tu sûre que c'est-ce que tu veux, Bella? Par ma faute, nous sommes malheureux tous les deux. Jamais je n'aurai dû te laisser seule entre les mains d'Aro il y a quarante ans. Et là, c'est toi qui va courir un grand danger, à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres, et lui murmurait doucement:

-Tu en vaux largement la peine. Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie. Avant de te retrouver, j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister, d'être simplement un monstre sanguinaire qui, en plus de tuer, était incapable d'éprouver des sentiments. J'étais comme un automate, et la tristesse faisait partie de mon quotidien. Depuis que je t'ai retrouvé, je me sens revivre, Edward. Passer l'éternité avec toi est la seule chose que je puisse souhaiter. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, alors le risque que je courrai sera peut-être important, mais cela en vaut vraiment la chandelle.

J'arrêtai de parler, on ne peut plus surprise. Depuis quand faisais-je des discours inspirés? La réponse se perdit au loin. Edward venait de sourire. Un sourire en coin, éblouissant, comme l'on voudrait en voir tous les jours. Son visage se rapprocha lentement du mien, et nous nous regardâmes un bref instant dans les yeux. Et tout ce qu'ils reflétaient, c'était de l'amour. Il aurait été vraiment dommage de ne pas voir cela au moins une fois dans sa vie. Aucun de nous deux ne souriait. Nous nous regardions gravement, consumés par une passion mutuelle.

Ce fut lui qui craqua le premier. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes alors que ses bras me maintenaient collée à lui. Notre baiser était passionné, pressant, comme si le temps qui nous restait à passer ensemble nous était compté. La situation était en train de nous échapper. Nous ne faisions plus aucun effort pour bien nous tenir, car nous étions seuls chez lui. Je me sentais me consumer de l'intérieur, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise.

Le moment était parfait: juste lui et moi, seuls au monde. Nous avions oublié nos soucis pour un temps, et notre seule préoccupation était de s'aimer l'un et l'autre. De profiter du moment présent, d'oublier le passé, et de ne pas penser au futur.

Edward écarta légèrement son visage du mien pour pouvoir murmurer, haletant:

-Pour l'éternité.

-Pour l'éternité, renchéris-je.

Je me sentis être soulevée du sol, et portée jusqu'à sa chambre. Edward captura de nouveau mes lèvres, et me déposa doucement sur son lit.

Je ne savais pas que notre bonheur et notre relation se finiraient bien plus tôt que prévu. Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point notre histoire et celle de Roméo & Juliette étaient liées, et que la haine surpasserait une fois de plus l'amour. Mais je ne regrettais rien, non, absolument rien. J'avais connu l'amour, et pendant un temps, j'avais compris que notre existence à tous, vampires, humains, avait en fait un seul et unique but: aimer.

**Alors, verdict ??? ******


	12. Prologue 2

**Salut à tous, chers twilighters !**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews suite à la publication du dernier chapitre.**

**Voilà maintenant un deuxième prologue, qui introduira la deuxième partie de ma fiction.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est court.**

**Enjoy !!!**

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Je le savais pertinemment, mais avais refusé d'y croire. J'étais sur mon petit nuage, et j'avais refusé d'en redescendre. Bien mal m'en avais pris...

Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je laissai librement s'exprimer toute ma détresse. Mon corps était pris de convulsions, et pour la première fois depuis quarante ans, j'avais froid. Des sanglots énormes m'empêchaient de m'exprimer clairement, d'écouter, ou même d'ouvrir mes yeux remplis de larmes. Pourtant aucune ne coulait. J'hurlai son prénom une fois de plus.

« EDWARD! Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi! Reviens-moi, mon unique amour! Ne me laisse pas seule! Je t'en prie! La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si elle est sans toi!

Je tapai des poings, en proie à une rage folle. Comment avaient-ils pus? Pourquoi? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et malgré ma capacité de réflexion plus rapide que celle des humains, je n'arrivai pas à trouver de réponses.

Je me levai d'un bond, et cherchai une échappatoire. D'épais murs m'entouraient, et ils étaient dépourvus de fenêtres. Je me jetai sur la lourde porte en fer qui se trouvait devant moi. Il était impossible de la défoncer. J'étais piégée. Condamnée.

J'émis une dernière plainte avant de me laisser glisser sur le sol, tout à coup à bout de force. Tout ce à quoi j'aspirais ne se produirait jamais. Ma seule raison de vivre s'était envolée. A quoi bon continuer de se battre? Qu'il y avait-il à la clé? Rien.

Mais il était impossible pour un vampire de mourir, malheureusement. Alors je serai condamnée à la damnation éternelle, seule. Je sentis mon esprit s'embrumer, et mes pensées devinrent de moins en moins claires. Les endorphines agissaient. La souffrance psychologique était telle que mon esprit, de lui-même, se protégeait en se mettant en mode pause.

J'avais atteint le fond, et si j'avais été humaine, j'aurai sans aucune hésitation fait comme Juliette. Je me serai planté un poignard en plein cœur. Que faire d'autre alors que votre âme-sœur n'était plus à vos côtés? Alors que le futur qui se profilait devant vous promettait d'être marqué uniquement par le désespoir et la solitude?

Une puissante douleur se répandait dans ma cage thoracique, rendant chaque respiration plus douloureuse que la précédente. L'oxygène était devenu comme une sorte de poison mortel pour moi, et le seul antidote que l'on aurait pu me fournir aurait été qu'_il_ revienne.

Qu'il soit de nouveau à mes côtés, qu'il m'enlace et dépose un long et doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Ou même simplement qu'il me parle, me regarde. Je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes, et se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Mes dernières pensées furent:

-Pitié que je meurs, que cette souffrance cesse. Edward, je t'aime, et même la mort ne pourra pas m'enlever ça. »

Puis ce fut le noir.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant, il sera donc bientôt posté.**

**Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et l'heure de la séparation a bientôt sonné pour Bella et Edward.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, et en particulier à ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui m'encouragent à continuer mon histoire!!!**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Let it be love: Chapitre 11**

**Et voilà la suite de postée!**

**J'ai été heureuse de connaître vos impressions par rapport au prologue que j'ai posté. **

**Toutefois, certains n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bien saisit qu'il s'agissait d'un saut dans le temps, au moment où Edward et Bella ont été séparés. Donc nous en revenons au moment où ils se la coulent douce ensemble...même si ça ne va pas durer longtemps.**

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse lire!!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Il y a toujours ce moment, après l'amour. On semble tout entrevoir d'un seul coup, avec une clairvoyance inaccoutumée. Tout nous semble devenir clair, limpide. C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on comprend vraiment ce que l'on veut. Et quand la bonne personne est à vos côtés, qu'elle vous tient dans ses bras, vous avez l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait vous arriver. Que quoi qu'il advienne, tant que votre bien-aimé était là, avec vous, vous seriez capable de tout supporter.

Maintenant, je pouvais m'inscrire dans la lignée de ces personnes qui avaient trouvé leur âme-sœur sur cette terre. Je souris, encore une fois. Je passais mon temps à le faire depuis que je LE fréquentais. Je regardai l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, et finis par me résigner.

« Arrête Edward, tu t'efforces de saper toutes mes résolutions, dis-je avec difficulté alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans mon cou.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de partir maintenant, Bella. Je suis sûr que Kate ne t'en voudra pas si tu as quelques minutes de retard, argumenta Edward de sa voix douce.

-Ce n'est pas dit. Allez, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi me rhabiller, lui demandais-je avec un semblant d'autorité.

Il soupira bruyamment, mais s'écarta tout de même de moi. Je me levai à regret, et rassemblai mes vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Je m'habillai en toute hâte, sachant que j'étais déjà en retard. Edward fit de même, voulant apparemment me raccompagner jusqu'à St James Park.

-Donc, rendez-vous demain soir chez toi? Récapitulais-je. Je préparerai mes affaires à la hâte demain en fin d'après-midi, je m'échapperai par la fenêtre, et je courrai jusque chez toi. De là on foncera à l'aéroport pour partir pour New York.

-Et alors on sera enfin libres, rajouta Edward.

Nous venions de refermer la porte de son appartement, et nous dévalâmes les marches de l'escalier main dans la main. Je souriais béatement, heureuse comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Sa simple présence réchauffait mon cœur, me faisait me sentir vivante, me rendait heureuse. Je regardai encore son magnifique visage, sans m'en rassasier. Nos regards se croisèrent, et il me fit un clin d'œil complice. Je fondai sur place… Un sourire de sa part et cela m'achèverait.

Nous allions atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, mais au premier étage je me sentis poussée contre un mur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

-Qu'est-ce que…commençais-je, sans avoir le temps de finir ma phrase.

Edward s'empara de mes lèvres, et y déposa un tendre baiser qui dura quelques minutes. Il n'était pas aussi pressant et fougueux que les autres, mais cela m'allait parfaitement. En cet instant, j'oubliai tout. Comment je m'appelai, qui j'étais… Je profitai juste du moment présent, c'est-à-dire embrasser mon petit ami. Il finit par s'écarter de moi, le sourire aux lèvres. J'éprouvai tout à coup le besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, pour ne pas tomber. Edward le remarqua, et rit doucement:

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça?

-Tu n'imagines même pas… éludais-je, tout en lui lançant un sourire angélique auquel il répondit.

Je le sentais me couver des yeux, il déposait des baisers chastes dans mon cou, sur mes joues, et il finit par murmurer de sa voix mélodieuse:

-Je t'aime.

Trois petits mots, qui pouvaient remplir votre cœur de joie lorsqu'ils étaient prononcés par la bonne personne. Je lui répondis, aux anges :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Je vis son sourire s'agrandir, et il caressa ma joue, plus rayonnant que jamais. Voilà ce qui se produisait lorsque nous aimions et étions aimés en retour. La vie ne se résumait-elle qu'à cela finalement? Aimer, et être aimé? Tout le monde devrait avoir la chance de vivre cela.

Nous nous embrassâmes encore quelques temps -impossible de dire combien de minutes- avant de devoir se stopper, étant donné que nous étions déjà en retard.

Nous nous remîmes en marche, et bien trop vite à mon goût, nous fûmes dehors. Chacun était silencieux, conscient que nous allions bientôt devoir nous séparer, ne serait-ce que pour vingt-quatre heures.

Alors que nous distinguions le parc des yeux, nous nous stoppâmes tous deux en même temps. Nous venions de détecter une odeur particulière, celle d'un vampire. Mais pas n'importe lequel, celui d'Aro. Je regardai Edward avec horreur, mais il me fit un signe qui signifiait qu'il ne servait à rien de courir, Aro nous avait découverts.

Je le vis marcher droit vers nous, apparemment seul. Je paniquai, me disant que nous étions foutus. Je voulus lâcher la main d'Edward, mais au contraire il la serra plus fort. Nous étions démasqués, cela ne servait plus à rien de préserver les apparences.

-Edward, mon cher ami! S'écria Aro.

Sa voix montait trop dans les aigus pour être réellement enjouée. Il jouait la comédie, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Bella, rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi, je suis déçu. Tant de mensonges ne sont pas tolérés dans nôtre famille.

Sa voix était devenue désapprobatrice, mais contrôlée. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Il aurait dû être dans une rage folle.

-Comment as-tu su? Demandais-je sèchement, tout en serrant plus fort la main d'Edward.

-J'ai voulu rendre une petite visite à Tanya aujourd'hui figure-toi. Passer un peu de temps avec elle. Tu étais sensée être chez elle pour décorer la chambre de Kate. Mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée avec elle. Alors j'ai été contraint d'expliquer à ton amie qu'il serait fâcheux qu'elle me cache quelque chose, que cela créerait un incident diplomatique entre nos deux familles qui s'entendaient jusqu'alors si bien… Eluda Aro, les traits de plus en plus tirés. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de me tendre sa main, et me voici ici. Edward, je voudrais te parler un instant.

Maintenant, sa voix avait perdue toute amabilité. Je fixai Edward, qui lisait apparemment dans les pensées d'Aro. Ses traits se faisaient de plus en plus tirés au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il finit par déclarer d'une voix dure:

-Je vous suis Aro.

Il lâcha ma main et s'en alla plus loin, sans même me jeter un regard rassurant. « Ça va mal, ça va vraiment très mal » pensais-je intérieurement. Ils finirent par disparaitre de mon champ de vision, et je ne perçus aucun son provenant de la voix d'Aro ou d'Edward. Ils avaient fait exprès de s'éloigner pour que leur conversation me soit inaudible. Et je n'aimais vraiment pas ça du tout. Je sentis l'odeur d'un autre vampire approcher, et Jane se retrouva en face de moi, une mine sévère sur le visage.

-Qu'as-tu fait? Me demanda-t-elle, outrée. Comment as-tu pu? Il n'y a que deux règles dans notre famille. La première, ne jamais révéler notre condition à des humains. La deuxième, ne surtout pas fréquenter les Cullen. Comment as-tu fait pour t'arranger pour transgresser cette règle, pourtant si simple?! Sais-tu dans quel état tu as mis Aro? Il était fou de rage! J'ai mis des heures à le calmer! Il voulait presque te tuer pendant un moment!

Je tâchais de me contrôler, afin de ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Maintenant, la situation était critique. Je cherchais des yeux Edward, essayais de le sentir, en vain.

-Que va-t-il arriver? Demandais-je, complètement paniquée, à Jane.

-Je n'en sais rien, me dit-elle d'une voix moins dure. Je suis sensée rester avec toi, c'est tout ce que je sais. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Un Cullen?! Bella, je t'apprécie, tu le sais bien, mais là je ne te comprends pas. Comment as-tu pu trahir Aro?! N'as-tu pas honte?

-Je ne lui voue pas une adoration aveugle comme toi Jane! Répliquais-je en hurlant. J'aime Edward! Je me contrefiche qu'il soit un Cullen ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! C'est d'Edward Masen dont je suis amoureuse, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir! As-tu déjà aimé? Il me semble bien que non. Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

J'allais me défendre encore, mais je vis deux silhouettes connues arriver vers nous à pas humains. Edward avait les traits tirés, et pour la première fois, je ne pus déchiffrer ce que reflétaient ses yeux. Aro, quand à lui, affichait un air tranquille, presque satisfait. Je fronçai les sourcils, totalement dépassée par la situation. Mais l'air d'Aro ne me plaisait pas du tout… Ils finirent par arriver à notre hauteur. Aro alla se placer près de Jane, et Edward se mit en face de moi.

-Je dois te parler, Bella, me dit-il d'une voix dure.

-Euh, oui, d'accord, concédais-je.

Là encore nous nous éloignâmes de St James Park, mais je vis l'orage approcher. Les rues étaient presque désertes, les gens allant se réfugier dans des boutiques ou cafés. « C'est le calme avant la tempête » ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser.

Edward finit par se stopper au milieu du grand boulevard menant chez lui. Je le regardais en face, priant pour que ses traits se fassent plus détendus, et qu'il me dise qu'il y avait une solution pour que nous restions ensemble.

-Alors, que t'as dit Aro? Lui demandais-je, ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus.

-Il ne veut plus qu'on se voit, Bella, dit de la même voix dure Edward.

-Oui, je m'y attendais. Alors on va faire quoi?

Là, j'étais vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs, et Edward, qui savait d'habitude si bien me rassurer, ne m'aidait pas dans ce sens.

-Il va traquer et tuer toute ma famille si je ne pars pas sur le champ, Bella. Et jamais je ne pourrais être responsable de la mort de tous les miens, c'est impossible. Je n'ai qu'eux. Et les Volturi sont bien trop puissants pour que nous espérions leur résister.

Sa voix, qu'il avait essayé de contrôler jusqu'ici, était désormais brisée. Il me regardait sans plus réussir à se contrôler, une peine infinie se reflétant dans ses yeux. Moi, j'étais abasourdie, choquée. Au bout d'un moment je finis par lui dire d'une voix désespérée :

-Alors quoi, c'est finit ?! Ça s'arrête là ?! On ne se reverra plus ?!

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement Bella. J'aurai aimé trouver une solution, mais il n'y en a aucune. On ne pourra jamais être ensemble, il faut se faire à cette idée.

Je le regardais, complètement abattue. Je répétais à voix basse, inlassablement, fermant les yeux pour ne pas craquer :

-C'est un cauchemar, ce ne peut pas être le dénouement, pas déjà…

-Bella, m'interpella Edward d'une voix dure. Bella, regarde-moi.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, essayant de conserver une certaine contenance, de ne pas craquer, m'effondrer au sol sous ses yeux.

-Il faut que tu m'oublies, Bella. On ne pourra plus jamais se revoir, et tu ne vas pas passer ton éternité à me pleurer. Il va falloir que tu avances, que tu passes à autre chose, et je ferai de même. Fais-le pour moi, je t'en prie. Notre histoire est sans avenir, dès le début nous savions que nous franchissions les limites. Nous avons voulu les repousser trop loin, et il faut en tirer une leçon.

-Je ne te reverrai jamais ? Demandais-je, pas plus fort qu'un chuchotement, refusant de croire que ce qui m'arrivait était bien réel.

C'était tout mon monde qui s'effondrait. Toutes mes espérances d'avenir, tous mes espoirs réduits à néant. Que j'aurai voulu pouvoir mourir… Car la mort paraissait ma meilleure option, plutôt que de vivre une vie dénuée de sens sur cette terre. Cela serait même une délivrance.

-Non, tu ne me reverras plus. Ceci est…un adieu définitif.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, une dernière fois. Ses traits étaient fermés, et je ne savais pas s'il essayait de se donner une contenance devant moi ou si j'étais de nous deux celle qui souffrait le plus. L'aimais-je plus que lui m'aimait ? Je sentis mon cœur se briser, un poignard invisible le lacérant autant qu'il pouvait. Je tentais en vain de protéger ma poitrine de mes bras, mais rien n'y faisait. La douleur était là, plus puissante que jamais. « Tu ne le reverras plus jamais » me répétais-je inlassablement dans ma tête.

Edward s'approcha de moi, et déposa un ultime baiser sur mon front. Je le vis s'éloigner, et, prise de folie, je le rattrapais, le retenant par la main. Je le suppliais :

-Je t'en prie, il y a une solution, je suis sûre qu'on peut en trouver une ! Il nous faut plus de temps, c'est tout ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule, Edward ! Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi !

Ses prunelles, pendant un bref instant, brillèrent de mille feux. L'émotion le submergeait, mais il redevint de marbre. Il me prit par le coude, de façon à ce que je relâche ma prise autour de son poignet.

-Bella, il n'y a aucune solution. Oublie-moi, c'est ta seule et unique option.

-Et toi ? Murmurais-je.

-Je m'en remettrai. Je passerai à autre chose, je recommencerai à vivre. Je verrai d'autres personnes, et tu devras en faire autant. Tu ne resteras qu'un souvenir, un regret pour moi.

Mon cœur se déchira pour de bon lorsqu'il évoqua la possibilité de me remplacer, de sortir avec d'autres filles. Mais il avait bien mieux que moi à trouver, surtout dans la communauté vampirique. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps, et je dus faire un effort pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol. On m'avait tuée, à l'intérieur. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âme.

-Adieu, Bella.

Cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon. Je ne le retins pas, cela ne m'aurait fait que plus souffrir. Je le regardai s'éloigner, partir vivre une vie dans laquelle je serai exclue. Il se retourna une dernière fois, puis lorsqu'il qu'il eut bifurqué, je m'effondrai sur le sol. La pluie tombait depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais je ne m'en rendais même pas réellement compte. Je murmurais les derniers mots de Roméo :

_« Un dernier regard, mes yeux ; mes bras, une dernière étreinte ; et vous, mes lèvres, seuil du souffle vital, scellez d'un pieux baiser cet éternel contrat avec la mort rapace »._

Je finis par me cacher le visage dans mes mains, refusant d'y croire. Je l'avais perdu.

**Et voilà! L'heure de la séparation a malheureusement sonnée! J'espère avoir rédigé une rupture acceptable, je sais bien qu'elle n'atteindra jamais la splendeur de celle qu'a écrite Stephenie Meyer. **

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas voir Bella souffrir de l'absence d'Edward, je les rassure, cela ne durera pas très longtemps. Deux chapitres tout au plus. Mais je compte bien vous montrer sa souffrance, car j'adore exploiter un registre tragique. **

**J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews!!!**

**Merci de lire ma fiction, et de vous montrer si enthousiastes!**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Let it be love: Chapitre 12**

**Et voilà, le premier chapitre mettant en scène Bella sans Edward enfin posté!**

**Sur mon blog les gens ont beaucoup apprécié, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous sur fanfiction.**

**Mon histoire se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, alors je tenais à remercier encore et toujours tous les lecteurs et plus particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs impressions sur mes écrits.**

**Assez de babillage, je vous laisse lire!!!**

**Enjoy!**

Continuer à vivre. Avancer. Oublier. C'était ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, je le savais au fond de moi. Mais il m'était impossible de tourner la page, de me forcer à effacer de ma mémoire Edward Cullen. Comment pouvoir oublier celui que vous aimiez à la folie ?

Les deux premières semaines que j'avais vécues après notre séparation, je ne m'en souvenais guère. Je me rappelai des cris - les miens- des sanglots, de l'envie de mourir, de cesser d'exister sur une terre où je n'avais plus ma place. J'étais comme sur une autre planète, et c'était une étrangère qui continuait de respirer, bouger, voir, entendre. J'étais morte, j'étais réellement morte de l'intérieur.

Durant quelques instants, parfois, je me sentais partir pour de bon. Je voyais dans ma tête le visage d'Edward, presque aussi clairement que s'il avait été près de moi, et je pensais que où que j'aille, il serait avec moi. Et puis la vérité me frappait de plein fouet, et c'était comme si je me réveillais d'un rêve qui m'avait paru presque réel.

Je n'avais plus aucune chose, aucune personne, qui me retenait sur Terre. C'était sans doute pourquoi mon esprit s'était fermé de lui-même, avait considéré que la vie que je menais jusqu'alors était achevée, que j'avais finit de vivre pour de bon. Malheureusement, cet état-là ne dura guère, car Aro veilla personnellement à ce que je « reprenne des forces ».

Mais je refusais catégoriquement de me nourrir de sang humain. Je voyais en moi pour la première fois de ma vie non pas le vampire civilisé que j'étais, mais le monstre assassin qui ôtait la vie pour survivre. Je me faisais horreur, et ma vie m'importait si peu que mourir de faim aurait été la meilleure des choses qui eût pu m'arriver. Au bout d'un moment, Aro fut obligé de renoncer, et m'apporta des animaux. Sur le coup, je ne réfléchis même pas, je leur sautai dessus.

Je fis à ce moment-là le deuil de mes hallucinations, de cette sensation d'être morte sans l'être réellement. Et puis la douleur, réelle, s'empara de moi, me déchirant encore plus, en admettant que cela fut possible. Mon côté réaliste était de nouveau présent, et je réalisais alors pleinement ce que m'avait dit Edward, au moment de me quitter : «Je passerai à autre chose, je recommencerai à vivre. Je verrai d'autres personnes, et tu devras en faire autant. Tu ne resteras qu'un souvenir, un regret pour moi. »

Le pensait-il vraiment ? Ou était-ce Aro qui lui avait ordonné de me demander de passer à autre chose, comme il le disait ? J'aurai pu continuer à exister, à essayer de me battre, si j'avais su qu'il m'attendrait, resterait à jamais mien. Mais pourquoi vouloir vivre s'il n'y avait rien à la clé, s'il m'avait oubliée ?

Un mois après notre séparation, des plans d'évasion commencèrent à germer dans mon esprit. Aro avait détruit toutes mes chances de bonheur, m'avait brisée, avait fait de ma vie un enfer sans fin. Et puis rester avec les Volturi était tel être un prisonnier placé dans une cellule hautement sécurisée. Des vampires étaient toujours dans notre maison à Londres, autour de moi. Je ne pouvais sortir hors de ma chambre, et je passai mon temps à tourner tel un lion en cage, pensant sans discontinuer à Edward.

Chacun de ses regards, de ses caresses, de ses baisers, tout était intact dans ma mémoire, et je les revivais sans cesse, m'accrochant à ces moments à présent révolus. C'était devenu une obsession, je ne passais mes journées qu'à rêver d'une vie que je ne connaîtrais sans doute jamais. C'était pathétique, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher pour le moment.

Au bout de deux mois, et après avoir commencé à jouer la comédie –difficilement- pour faire croire à ma famille que j'allais mieux, je finis par apprendre qu'Aro comptait aller s'établir en Italie, et quitter Londres. J'écoutais attentivement chaque conversation qu'avait chaque vampire, afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le déménagement en prévision.

Il faudrait alors que je choisisse une date afin de m'enfuir. J'avais dans ma chambre quelques très beaux bijoux, qui me permettraient de vivre aisément pour au moins un siècle. Je finis par arrêter une date, qui me semblait idéale pour avoir le moins de difficultés à m'enfuir.

Aro comptait effectuer le déménagement en deux fois : les trois quart de nos effectifs partiraient afin d'installer les meubles dans le nouveau château. Pendant ce temps Aro resterait à Londres avec trois ou quatre gardes du corps, attendant le bon moment pour plier bagage pour de bon.

C'était ma seule et unique chance de m'enfuir, et d'essayer de retrouver Edward. De toute façon, si je me faisais prendre, je n'en avais rien à faire. Au mieux Aro me tuerait, et je ne demandais que ça. Exister sans Edward était vraiment trop dur, trop douloureux. J'avais plus ou moins baissé les bras, n'attendant plus rien de bon dans la vie, et en désespoir de cause, j'allais essayer de m'enfuir, même si retrouver la trace d'Edward reviendrait à chercher une aiguille dans une meute de foin.

Le soir tant attendu finit par arriver. Depuis quelques jours, j'avais amassé au fur et à mesure dans un sac à dos mes affaires personnelles les plus importantes, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si des vampires m'avaient entendu m'activer dans ma chambre au dernier moment. Le seul problème resterait la fenêtre, qu'on avait verrouillée. Je devrais pouvoir en venir à bout sans aucun problème, mais cela ferait du bruit, ce qui alarmerait tout de suite Aro ainsi que ses acolytes. Il faudrait donc faire preuve de rapidité et d'efficacité.

Cela m'excitait, et je me sentais presque revivre. J'avais un but, et cela me fit sortir Edward de l'esprit durant quelques jours. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, j'entendis deux vampires prendre une voiture. J'évaluais rapidement le nombre de personnes restantes : Aro, Heidi, ainsi que Jane et Alec.

Je n'hésitais pas plus longtemps, je m'emparais de mon sac de voyage posé sous mon lit, et avançais d'un pas déterminé vers la fenêtre. D'ici quelques minutes tout serait terminé, je serai libre, et ce cauchemar ferait partie du passé. Je m'emparais de la poignée ouvrant la fenêtre, et la crochetait, y mettant toute ma force. Le métal se retrouva dans ma main, réduit en miette. Je perçus chaque membre de cette maison s'arrêter de bouger, tout à coup attentif. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, et sautai par-dessus la fenêtre à présent ouverte.

Je perçus des pas, de loin. Il y eut des cris, des ordres, mais je ne m'en occupais pas. Je me lançais dans une course effrénée, me battant pour ma liberté. Je courus dans les bois du plus vite que je pus pendant des heures, déchirant en partie mes vêtements, me perdant, allant dans une direction que je ne connaissais pas.

C'était l'aventure, tout était complètement imprévisible, et cela m'excitait. Pour la première fois depuis des mois je pouvais courir, aller où bon me semblait sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la nature qui m'entourait.

Lorsque l'aube arriva, je décidais de m'arrêter quelques instants. Démétri était non seulement en Italie pour le moment, mais de plus j'étais la seule qui échappait à son pouvoir de traqueur, j'étais donc sûre de ne pas pouvoir me faire attraper. J'étais débarrassée des Volturi, et j'allais pouvoir commencer à chercher Edward. Nous finirions par nous retrouver, et reprendrions notre histoire où elle s'était arrêtée. Je me sentais joyeuse, pour la première fois optimiste depuis longtemps. Et je n'aurais pas dû, car rien ne me permettait de savoir comment retrouver Edward, ni de savoir s'il m'aurait attendue ou non.

Je finis par arriver dans une petite ville anglaise, dans la banlieue de Londres. Ce fut avec appréhension que j'approchais des humains, me souvenant qu'il fallait faire preuve d'un grand self control pour ne pas en tuer un sur place. Curieusement, je ne ressentis rien de bien douloureux. Mon ventre criait sa faim, mais cela était supportable, bien qu'inconfortable. La surprise passée, je me demandais pourquoi l'odeur des humains était si peu alléchante, alors que leur sang était absolument délicieux lorsque je le buvais.

Encore aujourd'hui, cinquante ans plus tard, je n'avais pas de réponse claire et nette. Je spéculais que c'était mon désintéressement total pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à des êtres vivants sur Terre qui m'avait permis d'acquérir ce self control hors du commun. Mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, bien loin de là.

Je pris un train pour retourner sur la capitale, et ainsi commencer mes recherches. Je vendis mes bijoux dans une petite boutique de Londres, et en ressortis avec des grosses liasses de billets. Je pris une chambre d'hôtel, et commençais à réfléchir. Où Edward aurait-il bien pu aller ? Il n'habitait sans doute plus dans son appartement, et il m'était de toute façon impossible de m'y montrer ou d'y donner signe de vie, car c'était le premier endroit où les Volturi iraient me chercher.

Je devais donc me résoudre à attendre, même si cela me coutait. Malgré cela, je notais une nette amélioration de mon moral. Je pouvais aller où bon me semblait, et penser à Edward devenait de moins en moins douloureux, car j'étais persuadée que j'allais finir par le retrouver. Après une semaine d'attente, je finis par décrocher mon téléphone, et passai un coup de fil à l'accueil de son immeuble.

-Bonjour, pourriez-vous me dire si Edward Cullen habite toujours dans votre immeuble ? Demandais-je au concierge, tout en croisant les doigts pour que cela soit le cas.

-Non mademoiselle, il est partit il y a de cela presque trois mois.

Je sentis mon excitation retomber d'un coup, et le découragement s'empara de moi.

-Et il n'a pas indiqué où il allait ? Demandais-je, en désespoir de cause.

-Non, je suis navré. Il est partit du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication.

-D'accord, merci. Au revoir.

Je raccrochais, avec une envie soudaine de pleurer. Il s'était volatilisé, ne laissant aucune trace. Peut-être avait-il appliqué son plan à la lettre, il avait commencé une nouvelle vie, loin de moi. Ne pouvant plus y tenir, je sortis de ma chambre d'hôtel. Je devais aller dans sa maison de campagne, me souvenir, et essayer de trouver des indices quant à sa destination. Je devais le voir, c'était une nécessité absolue. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans lui ? Comment pourrais-je envisager avec sérénité le futur, s'il n'y était pas présent ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, et m'élançais en courant dans les bois les plus proches. J'errai pendant des heures, ne sachant pas où j'allais. J'étais perdue, complètement perdue. Au bout de cinq heures de course, je m'agenouillais au pied d'un arbre, et me recroquevillais sur moi-même, tachant de me contrôler pour ne pas craquer.

Une envie folle me prenait de crier mon désespoir, d'extérioriser ma douleur.

-Je t'en supplie Edward, reviens. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seule. S'il te plaît…

Je murmurais inlassablement ces phrases, comme si les dire à voix haute aideraient mon vœu le plus cher à être exaucé. Mais la journée passait, je sentais la température chuter petit à petit, bien que je ne ressentis pas le froid. Les nuages s'assombrissaient au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'installait. Bien vite, je me retrouvais dans le noir complet. L'ambiance était glauque, sinistre, mais elle convenait bien à mon état.

Je m'étais permis d'espérer de nouveau, de rêver à des retrouvailles avec Edward, et tout cela pour ne souffrir que plus au final. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, et me mis en position fœtale. Je voulais tellement mourir en ce moment-là ! Cesser d'exister, pour arrêter d'avoir constamment mal. Je finis par revoir le visage d'Edward dans ma tête. Son sourire, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux rieurs, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en mille morceau au fur et à mesure que la finesse de ses traits se précisait dans l'image que j'avais conservé de lui dans ma mémoire.

Des souvenirs, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait. Une période de ma vie passée, révolue. Une page tournée. J'avais mal, vraiment mal. Mon cœur semblait vouloir se déchirer en plusieurs parties, mes artères exploser, le tissu se distendre le plus possible, les muscles se contracter au maximum. Il ne battait pas, mais il pouvait avoir mal. Bien que la souffrance soit au départ psychologique.

J'ignore combien de temps je restais ainsi couchée par terre. L'aurore arriva, et le soleil montra le bout de son nez. Je vis ma peau s'éclairer soudainement, et briller de mille feux. Je fus presque aveuglée par l'intensité de la lumière, et levais mon bras pour l'examiner dans son ensemble.

C'était l'une des premières fois que je brillais au soleil, étant habituellement recouverte d'un épais manteau des Volturi. Comme remise sur pied par cette lueur, je me levais, et recommençais à courir. Je me souvenais de l'odeur, de l'aspect des arbres, et je devais jouer avec mes capacités pour retrouver le bon chemin.

En fin de journée, enfin je distinguais le portail en fer forgé que j'avais déjà franchit. Je sentis une lueur d'espoir s'emparer de moi, et je passais par-dessus cet obstacle, et pénétrais dans la propriété. Je me concentrais sur les odeurs, les bruits, mais tout était calme, et aucune odeur doucement sucrée et fruitée appartenant généralement aux vampires n'était présente.

L'odeur des parquets habituellement cirés avec soin par Esmé avait changée : elle était plus sèche, comme si cette maison n'avait pas été habitée depuis longtemps. Je parcourais vaguement le jardin, et forçais la porte de derrière sans difficulté. Les pièces de la maison étaient toutes sombres, les meubles recouverts par des draps blancs pour ne pas s'abîmer. Je montai à l'étage, et pénétrais dans la chambre qui semblait appartenir à Esmé et son mari Carlisle. Je regardai distraitement les photos posées sur les commodes, et je me stoppai net en reconnaissant les deux sujets sur une photo. Esmé enlaçait Edward, et ils se souriaient mutuellement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en emparer, et de la garder avec moi.

Je renonçai à aller dans les autres pièces, convaincue que cette maison ne pourrait rien m'apporter de bien si ce n'était revivre des souvenirs qui appartenaient définitivement au passé. Je fus tentée de retourner à l'endroit où Edward m'avait avoué ses sentiments pour moi, mais là encore, cela ne servirai à rien.

Je refermai le portail de la maison, ne me retournant pas pour la regarder une dernière fois. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? J'avais tout tenté, tout essayé pour le retrouver, et maintenant je ne savais plus quoi faire. Où aller ? Pour quoi faire ? Le monde était vaste, Edward pouvait tout aussi bien être en Afrique en ce moment même, en Asie ou en Amérique !

Je commençais à partir, me demandant où j'allais désormais aller. Je flairais l'odeur d'un humain, et relevais la tête. Un vieil homme d'environ soixante ans me regardait et s'approchait de moi. Je sentis mon estomac me crier sa faim, mais je l'ignorais du mieux que je pus.

-Excusez-moi, me dit l'homme. Vous cherchiez les Cullen ?

-Euh, oui, lui répondis-je, désappointée. Vous savez où ils sont ?

-Le docteur, Carlisle, un homme très gentil d'ailleurs, m'a juste dit qu'il partait aux Etats-Unis, car la médecine s'y développe beaucoup plus vite qu'en Europe là-bas, et il veut faire des recherches médicales. Toute sa famille est partie avec lui.

-Quand ?

-Il y a deux mois je dirai. Je suis sensé garder un œil sur sa maison.

-Et vous savez juste qu'ils sont allés aux Etats-Unis ? Lui demandais-je, reprenant peu à peu espoir.

-Je suis navré, c'est tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Vous voulez venir boire un verre chez moi mademoiselle ?

Je souris vaguement, remerciant ma beauté surnaturelle qui m'avait permis de dénicher ces informations sans problème.

-Non, je suis pressée. Merci pour votre aide monsieur ! Au revoir !

Je regagnais Londres, en décidant que je prendrai le premier avion pour New York. J'allais le chercher, autant de temps qu'il faudrait. Il en valait la peine, j'en étais convaincue.

« Edward Cullen, je ne t'oublierai pas. Je te retrouverai. Je t'aimerai. J'en fais la promesse. »

_« L'amour est un nuage exhalé par nos vœux ;_

_Dissipé, c'est un feu qui s'allume en nos yeux ;_

_S'il se trouble, une mer que nourrissent nos larmes._

_Qu'est-ce d'autre, aussi bien ?_

_C'est sagesse et folie ;_

_C'est mortelle amertume et c'est douceur de vie. »_

**_Des reviews pour me faire plaisir??_**

**_*yeux du chat potté*_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, le prochain sera du point de vue d'Edward._**

**_Et ce sera accessoirement le dernier avant les retrouvailles de notre couple préféré._**

**_J'ai fait exprès de ne pas faire une séparation trop longue car je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça._**

**_Merci de m'avoir lue!_**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Let it be love: Chapitre 13**

**Et voilà, l'un des derniers chapitres de cette fiction de posté!**

**Toutes les fans d'Edward vont adorer, ce chapitre est sous son point de vue du début à la fin.**

**Je voulais tout particulièrement remercier tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews pour mon chapitre dernier, ça m'a vraiment fait super plaisir, d'autant plus que j'en ai reçu plus que d'habitude!**

Point de vue d'Edward:

Je regardais avec mélancolie la contrée verdoyante qui s'offrait à moi, me laissant submerger par divers souvenirs. Tous avaient un point commun, ils avaient été vécus avec Bella. C'était apaisant de penser à elle, de me remémorer ses baisers, ses caresses, d'entendre de nouveau sa douce voix me murmurer : je t'aime. Je me sentais sourire tristement, repensant à ces moments passés ensemble. Les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Je n'avais qu'un unique regret, celui de ne lui avoir pas dit plus souvent que j'étais fou d'elle.

Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Que devenait-elle ? M'avait-elle oubliée ? J'espérais que non, bien qu'il ait été plus juste qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, et si pour cela je devais m'effacer, eh bien je le ferai. Après tout, notre histoire était vouée à l'échec. C'était un interdit, une loi fondamentale que nous avions violée, et nous avions dû en assumer les conséquences. Bien que le prix à payer eut été bien trop élevé à mon goût.

« Edward, il faut y aller. Nous allons rater notre vol si nous nous attardons ici plus longtemps. Et cela ne t'apportera rien de rester là, crois-moi, rajouta Alice après une légère hésitation.

Sa petite main pressait gentiment la mienne, et lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste, un sourire qui voulait dire : je suis là, je vais t'épauler. Ça sera dur, mais je serai avec toi.

Je poussai un vague soupir, avant de repartir vers ma voiture, garée en bord de route.

-Je ne l'ai toujours pas vue dans mes visions, je suis navrée, m'informa Alice par pensée.

Elle avait prédit que j'allais lui poser la question, et y répondait dans sa tête. Ces échanges silencieux avaient crées une sorte de complicité entre nous, un lien différent des autres qui nous unissait. Alice était la plus humaine de tous les vampires, et c'était elle qui me soutenait le plus, avec Esmé.

De retour dans ma voiture, je m'exerçais à essayer de ne pas entendre les pensées des membres de ma famille. En vain. Esmé se lamentait sur mon sort, trouvant que la vie était trop injuste. Oui, en effet, elle l'était. J'étais l'exemple type de l'homme dont le destin s'acharnait contre lui, lui interdisant d'être heureux. Carlisle, quand à lui, espérait que notre départ pour les Etats-Unis serait bénéfique pour toute la famille, pour moi plus particulièrement. Rosalie attendait impatiemment de partir avec Emmett découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Jasper pensait au calvaire qu'allait être l'avion, et à quelle force il lui faudrait pour se retenir de boire du sang humain. Emmett s'enthousiasmait des parties de chasse que nous pourrions tous faire une fois arrivés, et enfin Alice tentait désespérément d'avoir des visions de Bella, sans pouvoir y parvenir.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois long et douloureux mois que nous avions été séparés de force, et que je pensais sans discontinuer à elle. J'avais bien sûr conscience que cela ne servait à rien sinon à me faire souffrir, mais j'avais besoin de conserver son souvenir encore vivant dans mon esprit. Si je pensais moins à elle, j'aurai l'impression de l'oublier, de l'abandonner.

C'était la femme de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. C'était comme si j'avais été témoin d'un miracle, que j'avais pu toucher du bout des doigts le paradis, y goûter quelques instants, et que maintenant je devais redescendre sur terre, me contenter de ma petite existence au combien inintéressante par rapport à ce que j'avais déjà vécu.

Nous montâmes dans l'avion, et j'entendis un bourdonnement dans ma tête. Toutes les pensées de deux cents passagers cherchaient à se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit, et je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'ils me laissent en paix. Je regardais à travers le hublot, mes pensées commencèrent à divaguer, et j'en vins à me remémorer mon entretien avec Aro.

_Flash back :_

_-Je ne suis pas content Edward, pas content du tout, dit Aro d'une voix mesurée. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair, il y a quarante ans : en nous quittant, en rejoignant le clan ennemi, tu renonçais à tout contact avec les nôtres. Cela incluait tout particulièrement Bella._

_-Mais je suis tombé amoureux, rétorquais-je. Vous êtes mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que l'on est prêt à tout pour rester avec l'être que l'on aime. Bella, c'est mon âme sœur. Alors je ne la laisserais partir pour rien au monde._

_-Il va pourtant falloir t'y résoudre. Tu ne lui apportes rien de bon. Il y a quarante ans, elle a été détruite par ton départ. Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle te pardonne. Te rends-tu compte que tu la rends plus malheureuse qu'heureuse ? _

_-C'est faux, me butais-je. Elle n'a jamais été aussi rayonnante que depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Aro, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous partir. Ne lui gâchez pas toutes ses chances de bonheur. Vous feriez l'erreur de votre vie en la gardant près de vous, comme un égoïste._

_-C'est à exclure, me coupa sèchement Aro, me vrillant d'un regard incendiaire. Je l'ai formée, c'est ma préférée, je la garde avec moi. Le problème ne se serait même pas posé si tu étais resté parmi nous il y a quarante ans. Mais tu as choisit ton camp, il est trop tard maintenant. Je veux que tu partes, que tu restes loin d'elle, ou bien il y aura des représailles._

_-De toute façon je préférerais mourir que d'être loin d'elle, de vivre sans elle, avertis-je Aro. Alors vos représailles…_

_-Tu oublies ta famille. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il ne leur arrive malheur non ?_

_Le sourire d'Aro s'agrandit, alors que mon visage se décomposait. _

_-Vous n'oseriez pas…_

_-Oh que si ! Cela serait me sous-estimer. La question est : veux-tu avoir la mort de ta famille sur la conscience ? J'en laisserais peut-être un ou deux en vie, histoire qu'ils t'accablent de reproche et de haine, te maudissent, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Alors la seule façon d'éviter ça est d'arrêter de côtoyer Bella. Dis-toi même que cela lui rendra service, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, tu ne lui apportes rien de bon. Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se choisisse un partenaire à sa hauteur, Démétri par exemple…_

_-Vous êtes un monstre ! Crachais-je, alors que tout mon monde autour de moi s'effondrait._

_-Non, c'est toi le monstre. Tu as vu ton intérêt personnel avant celui de Bella. Tu savais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous voir, tu es plus âgé qu'elle, tu es censé être plus mature, plus sage, mais tu as uniquement pensé à ton bon plaisir, au détriment du sien. Elle semble s'être amourachée de toi, et tu vas encore la faire souffrir. _

_-Et si je rejoignais votre clan ? Demandais-je en désespoir de cause, bien que cela me coûtât._

_-C'est hors de question. Tu t'enfuiras avec elle dès la première occasion venue. Tu vas aller lui faire des adieux, et tu vas lui demander de refaire sa vie, de t'oublier. Dis-toi que cela ne pourra que lui rendre service Edward. Tu as bravé un interdit, tu dois en payer le prix._

_-Mais elle n'a pas à payer, elle ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi. Ce n'est pas seulement moi que vous punissez, c'est elle aussi ! Elle n'a rien fait, elle voulait juste être heureuse ! Sa vie avait enfin un sens, comment pouvez-vous être si horrible ! Mettez-vous à sa place, imaginez que vous deviez quitter Esmé en y étant forcé par une tierce personne, alors que tout ce que vous voulez est vivre avec elle, l'aimer comme il se doit !_

_-Ne me parle pas d'Esmé, Edward, me coupa sèchement Aro. Je t'ordonne de partir sur le champ, et de ne plus jamais revenir, de ne jamais essayer de chercher Bella. Laisse-la en dehors de ta vie, ou dès demain je fais assassiner ta famille. _

_Je ne rétorquais rien, complètement anéanti. J'étais piégé, il n'y avait aucune issue de secours._

Le reste, il était inutile de le revivre une fois encore. Les adieux furent…déchirants. Ils me brisèrent, déchirèrent mon cœur en mille morceaux.

Et puis le temps passa. Il me semblait long, et la vie dénuée de sens. Mais pour ma famille qui tenait à moi, je continuais de vivre. La seule chose à laquelle je me raccrochais, c'était l'espoir qu'un jour, Bella et moi nous finirions par nous revoir. Et à ce moment-là, je serai prêt. Prêt à l'aimer, à tout risquer pour elle, pour que nous puissions enfin vivre notre amour en toute liberté. Je ne résisterai pas à un adieu supplémentaire.

Si je la revoyais, cela serait pour la garder avec moi pour toujours.

Les années passèrent, toutes plus monotones les unes que les autres, vides de sens. Je vivais à présent aux Etats-Unis, mais malgré la distance, chaque paysage, chaque musique, chaque poème me ramenait toujours à Bella. Pour mon bien, il aurait sans doute mieux valu que je l'oublie, que je refasse ma vie avec une autre. En tout cas, c'était ce que la plupart des membres de ma famille pensaient. Mais l'idée même me répugnait. J'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de me résoudre à oublier Bella.

Ma raison me dictait de le faire pour arrêter de souffrir constamment, mais mon cœur lui savait ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout, et c'était Bella. Malgré son absence, mon monde tournait toujours autour d'elle. Je composais des mélodies en pensant à elle. Elles étaient nostalgiques, tristes, parfois joyeuses lorsque je revivais dans ma tête nos moments de tendresse, et toutes douces, comme elle.

Je m'enfermai dans une solitude pesante, car observer jour après jour ma famille vivre un bonheur presque parfait, alors que tout le monde avait trouvé sa moitié, me rongeait littéralement. Cela ne me rappelait que plus l'absence de Bella. Des scénarios nous mettant en scène se déroulaient dans ma tête, mais tous semblaient plus improbables les uns que les autres. Je nous imaginais nous retrouvant, vivant une vie parfaite tous les deux, loin des ennuis. Nous nous aimions juste, cela était aussi simple que ça.

Mais le retour à la réalité était ensuite difficile, et je retrouvais la brutalité de ma souffrance grandissante au fur et à mesure que les années se transformaient en décennies. Lorsque vous étiez séparé de votre âme sœur pendant quarante longues années, vous aviez à peu près perdu tout espoir de la revoir. Mais je mettais un point d'honneur à lui rester fidèle, car c'était bien la seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir.

Que devenait-elle ? Etait-elle aussi malheureuse que moi ? J'espérais que non. Car elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, elle le méritait. Et si elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre, qu'elle m'avait oublié, je l'accepterai. Je préférais la voir avec un autre plutôt que de passer quarante ans à me pleurer. Même si cette perspective me déchirait le cœur.

Dix autres années passèrent ainsi, et je perdis entièrement l'envie de vivre. Mourir semblait ma meilleure option désormais. Je n'avais plus la force de ne rien faire, je me traînais comme une âme en peine partout où ma famille souhaitait que j'aille. J'avais l'impression d'être un poids pour eux, et plus d'une fois je leur avais imploré de mettre fin au supplice, mais à chaque fois Alice leur rappelait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, et je me retrouvais toujours au même point : seul dans un univers auquel j'étais indifférent.

J'avais traversé les époques, assisté à deux guerres mondiales, connu la guerre froide, avait découvert les progrès technologiques fulgurants, le hausse du niveau de vie des humains, avait vu les femmes et hommes de couleurs se battre pour une liberté qui aurait dû leur être accordée dès le début.

J'avais tout vu, la guerre, la paix, l'amour, la haine, le courage, la peur, tout m'était désormais familier. Je n'attendais plus rien de ce monde, j'y avais déjà vécu trop longtemps.

Mais je fréquentais diverses universités prestigieuses des Etats-Unis, comme Carlisle le souhaitait. C'était non seulement pour nous occuper, mais aussi pour nous fondre dans la masse des jeunes humains, qui maintenant plus que jamais se mettaient à étudier. Yale, Brown, Dartmouth, Columbia, Princeton, j'avais étudié dans chacune de ces universités de l'Ivy League. Maintenant, Harvard était en tête de liste.

-Je sens que nous allons passer une bonne année ici ! S'exclama Alice, comme toujours toute guillerette et optimiste.

Nous venions d'aller chercher notre emploi du temps, et de nous tous c'était elle qui semblait avoir le plus d'entrain. La perspective de passer une autre année à étudier avec des humains tous plus prévisibles les uns que les autres ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, et je sentais une certaine lassitude de la part des autres membres de ma famille, même s'ils ne la formulaient pas tout haut.

-Suis-je la seule à en avoir assez de recommencer le même cursus scolaire année après année ? Demanda finalement Rosalie de sa voix dure, tranchante.

Je la reconnaissais bien là. Sa témérité en avait étonné plus d'un, et de nous tous c'était elle qui parlait le plus sans cérémonie, s'appliquant toujours à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

-Non, tu n'es pas la seule Rose, renchérit Jasper. Mais nos raisons doivent être différentes.

-Tu t'y feras Jasper, le coupa Alice, qui lui prit gentiment la main. C'est justement en s'entraînant régulièrement que tu te feras à leur…odeur.

Jasper regarda sa bien aimée, se disant que sans elle, il ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Je soupirai, regardant tour à tour les deux couples qui m'entouraient se tenir tendrement la main. Je semblais vraiment de trop dans cette scène, le garçon totalement seul, désespéré, qui attend depuis des décennies que l'amour de sa vie revienne.

-Vous avez quoi comme cours maintenant ? Finis-je par demander après avoir brièvement consulté mon emploi du temps.

-Economie.

-Littérature.

-Biologie.

-Mathématiques.

-Ok, déclarais-je d'un ton ennuyé à mourir. On se voit au déjeuner.

Je m'éloignais seul, traversant une petite cour ornée d'une énorme fontaine qui visait sans aucun doute à impressionner les nouveaux étudiants, à leur faire prendre conscience de la grandeur de cette université. Toutes les pensées de plusieurs étudiants tentaient de se frayer un chemin dans ma tête, leurs odeurs réveillaient en moi le prédateur que j'étais et que j'essayais de combattre. Oui, cette année promettait d'être encore pire que les précédentes. Je soupirai, et continuai mon chemin pour me rendre dans ma salle de cours.

Je fis semblant de ne pas remarquer toutes les filles qui se retournaient sur mon passage en gloussant comme des idiotes superficielles. J'étais en train de me dire qu'il faudrait que je dise à Carlisle que j'en avais assez d'étudier encore et encore la même chose, lorsqu'une odeur familière me stoppa.

Celle-là, cela faisait cinquante ans que je ne l'avais pas sentie. Mais ce n'était pas possible, je devais forcément me tromper. Je parcourais rapidement la cour des yeux, et tout de suite je repérais celle qui avait fait mon bonheur pendant un temps.

Je restais figé sur place, ne me remettant pas du choc émotionnel. Ce n'était pas elle, je devais forcément rêver. Nous nous fixions sans ciller, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Pourtant c'était bien elle, en chair et en os, plus belle que jamais. Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans, je me sentis sourire de nouveau. Mon cœur se fit plus léger, c'était comme si on m'avait enlevé un poids énorme des épaules. Je me sentais planer tant j'étais heureux.

Mais cette distance qui nous séparait était cruelle, semblait montrer la ligne invisible qui nous empêchait de nous aimer comme il le fallait. Et elle était intolérable. Pour la première fois depuis cinquante ans, je me laissais guider par mes émotions, et n'écoutais pas ma raison. Je marchais droit vers elle, ne faisant pas attention au monde qui nous entourait : il était devenu transparent à mes yeux.

Au bout de quelques enjambées je fus devant elle. Elle irradiait réellement : sa beauté illuminant mon monde entier. Je caressai doucement sa joue, ne voulant toujours pas y croire. Elle me fit un petit sourire en coin, et ses yeux devenus dorés brillèrent de mille feux.

-On m'a enfin rendu à toi, mon amour, murmurais-je tendrement.

Ma main, qui caressait jusqu'à maintenant sa joue, alla lui agripper la nuque, et je l'attirais contre moi. Je sentis son corps contre le mien, et enfin ma bouche se posa contre la sienne.

Ses bras s'agrippaient à mon cou, comme si elle voulait que nous restions soudés à jamais. Sentir ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes était encore mieux que d'aller au paradis. En fait, mon paradis personnel était là où elle était. Je passais une main autour de sa taille. Oui, c'était toujours la même, aucun doute : les mêmes courbes, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes traits.

Mon cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans ma cage thoracique tant il était heureux. Tout l'amour refoulé pendant plus de cinquante ans éclatait maintenant, ne pouvant pas être contenu plus longtemps.

Qu'elle m'avait manquée… Je me sentais revivre, j'étais de nouveau entier. Ma place était à ses côtés, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Sur le moment, tous nos problèmes semblaient sous-jacents. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi : et pour le meilleur et pour le pire, nous étions tout de même enfin réunis. Et finalement, n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! **

**Toutes les explications viendront dans le prochain, je voulais vraiment mettre l'accent sur la surprise qu'éprouve Edward en revoyant Bella alors qu'il pensait l'avoir définitivement perdue.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis via de gentilles reviews... ;)**

**Et pour celles qui aiment les histoires d'amour, allez voir sur mon profil, je viens de commencer une nouvelle fiction.**

**Elle allie romance, tragédie, action, et cela plaira tout particulièrement aux fans d'Harry Potter.**

**A très bientôt pour une prochaine publication!**

**Merci de lire ma fiction!**


End file.
